Guerra Digimon Kai
by Uchiha1507
Summary: Esta es la historia de como 6 chicos descubren que no todos los videojuegos son solo eso, sino que tambien pueden guardar un secreto oculto, y ellos seran los unicos que podran detener a las fuerzas que se desatan y estan empezando a afectar el mundo humano Advertencia, Lenguaje Vulgar en el segundo capitulo y leve lime en el Tercero! si no soportan eso no entren
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aqui estoy yo de nuevo con un nuevo fic, si, ya se que diran, "Que le pasa a este tipo, ni siquiera a terminado su fic anterior, pero lo que pasa es que hace unas semanas se me ocurrio este loco fic y lo empeze a hacer y hasta hoy lo logre terminar y ese es el resultado, espero que les guste y este es un song fic pero no van a haber canciones al principio, y sabran desde cuando hasta el final, asi que sin mas que decir...

COMENZAMOS...

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_**EL COMIENZO DE ALGO GRANDE**_

_En la historia y en la vida siempre suceden cosas extrañas, y todo en este mundo tiene un significado, siempre en todos los tiempos, hasta las cosas más pequeñas tienen un gran misterio, esta es la historia de cómo con un videojuego, se encontraron a los salvadores de nuestro mundo._

En un pequeño pueblo de un pequeño país conocido como Guatemala se encontraba, en su habitación, un chico conocido como Alfredo Estrada jugando un videojuego en su computadora, el videojuego en común se llamaba: DigiBatalla Kai. Este chico hace tiempo que descargo el videojuego desde su computadora para jugarlo en Internet con otros jugadores, su nombre de usuario era Uchiha1507 y era un digimon conocido como Lowemon y también estaba jugando junto a dos avatares mas, ellos se llamaban Taku1507 y Drago1507, irónicamente ellos habían nacido en el mismo día y año que él, y sus digimon eran Lobomon y Agunimon y ellos eran con los que jugaba Alfredo, lo malo era que no sabía sus nombres así que no sabía quiénes eran o si los conocía, aunque eso para el en parte era mejor ya que así no sabrían que alguien como él era un gamer ni mucho menos un gamer otaku, así que los 3 permanecían en el misterio y el anonimato

—Arriba, ve Taku1507—dijo Alfredo por el micrófono de sus auriculares

—Está bien Uchiha1507—dijo Taku1507 a lo cual Agunimon salto y uso su Salamandra Ardiente en el Glorm Volador que estaba a punto de atacar a Agunimon

—Cuidado Uchiha1507—dijo Drago1507 a lo cual Lowemon uso su Meteoro de la Oscuridad y destruyo al Glorm Guerrero que lo iba a atacar por la espalda

Eso era cosa de todos los días, cada vez que Alfredo terminaba sus tareas del colegio al que iba, encendía el ordenador y se conectaba en el juego, aunque habían veces que se pasaba todo el día peleando, y esperaba a sus fieles compañeros Taku1507 y Drago1507.

En un pequeño pueblo de un pequeño país conocido como Guatemala se encontraba, dentro de su habitación, un chico de unos 13 años conocido como Angel Vivar, el cual jugaba el mismo videojuego en su ordenador solo que con el nombre de usuario de Esperan1310 y su digimon era uno conocido como Mercurymon además también estaba jugando con 3 avatares más, ellos eran Amor1608, Sincer1511 y Pura1606 y sus digimon eran Kazemon, Grumblemon y Ranamon ellos también formaban un equipo y a veces ayudaban a el equipo de Alfredo

—Ranamon, ¡ten cuidado!—dijo Angel a lo cual Ranamon uso su Lluvia Asida para destruir al Glorm Espadachín que la iba a ensartar su espada

—Gracias por avisarme Mercurymon—dijo Pura1606 a lo cual Angel se ruborizo

—Chicos, menos charla y más acción—dijo Sincero1511 a lo cual Angel se enojo

—Tú cállate A-l-e-x-i-s—dijo Angel deletreando el nombre de Sincero1511

—Óyeme tu Angel deja de llamarme por mi nombre—dijo Alexis a lo cual Angel se enojo

—Entonces, "Grumblemon" tú también llámame por el nombre de mi digimon—dijo Angel el cual ya le salía humo por los oídos

—Está bien—dijo Alexis

Angel y Alexis ya se conocían, ellos dos eran compañeros de salón el año pasado, pero por asares del destino perdieron ambos el grado y este año también estaban en el mismo salón pero en otro colegio, Angel y Alexis el año pasado era raro que hablaran pero este año ya que no se encontraban con los mismos compañeros, se empezaron a hacer platica los primeros días que no conocían a nadie y terminaron siendo grandes amigos, aunque también descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo que a ambos les gustaban todas las sagas de Digimon, así es como desde entonces ellos dos se volvieron grandes amigos, pero eso no significa que a veces no discutan, ya que, como ellos dicen, "no se pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos sin pelear en algún momento de la vida"

—Bueno ya chicos, dejen de discutir y mejor sigan matando a los Glorm—dijo Kazemon a lo cual los chicos, a regañadientes, aceptaron y siguieron jugando

Entonces siguieron jugando, hasta que en una de esas llegaron donde estaba el equipo de Alfredo y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de algo sorprendente, de la nada los digimon de Alfredo y Drago1507 desaparecieron y se dieron cuenta de que a la vez que eso pasaba Agunimon era secuestrado por una manada de Glorm guerreros y voladores

—¡Hay que ayudar a Agunimon!—Grito Angel pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que de inmediato fueron rodeados por otra manada de Glorm Voladores y Guerreros

—¡Maldición!—Grito Alexis al tiempo que veía como Agunimon era secuestrado por todos esos Glorm

Decidieron intentar acabar con todos esos Glorm lo más rápido que pudieran, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando terminaron de hacerlo Agunimon ya no estaba

Alfredo estaba jugando con sus compañeros de combate Taku1507 y Drago1507, los tres eran muy buenos en lo que hacían, ya que ellos tres habían acabado ya con muchos de los Glorm de esa zona, claro que con la ayuda del equipo en el que estaban Angel y Alexis, además de que ellos también habían acabado con una gran parte de aquella zona, así que entre los dos equipos liberaban todas las zonas de aquel juego, así estaban hasta que de la nada Lowemon y Lobomon desaparecieron

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!—Grito Alfredo al ver que de la nada Lowemon desaparecia

—¡¿Pero que carajos…?!—Grito también Drago1507 al ver que Lobomon también desaparecía

—Chicos, ¿que sucede?—Pregunto Taku1507 al ver este acontecimiento

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea—Dijo Alfredo ya más calmado

—Ni tampoco yo—Dijo esta vez Drago1507

—Intente algo, ya que eso es muy raro—Dijo Taku1507

Cuando terminaron de decir eso, una manada de Glorm Voladores y Guerreros aparecieron y empezaron a llevarse a Agunimon amarrándolo con cuerdas y tirando de ellas para que Agunimon no pudiera escapar, al ver esto Alfredo intento regresar a Lowemon de dónde demonios estuviera, pero no lo logro ya que a tiempo hubo un apagón y el ordenador de su casa se apagó, así que ya no supo que fue lo que le paso a Agunimon y tampoco a Lowemon y Lobomon

—¡Maldición!—Grito Alfredo al ver esto

—Alfredo deja de decir malas palabras te he dicho siempre—le reprendió su madre al llegar al cuarto

—Ya lo sé madre—dijo Alfredo al ver que lo podían castigar sin usar el ordenador

—Y ya va siendo hora que te prepares para irte a estudiar—Le dijo su madre a lo cual Alfredo soltó un bufido y se quitó del ordenador

Alfredo estudiaba en el colegio Canadiense que estaba cerca de donde él vivía, él estudiaba en la tarde, pero el siempre soñaba con conseguir una beca para poder estudiar en el extranjero y así conocer nuevas culturas y nuevas tradiciones, así como también nueva gastronomía y adelanto de la tecnología

—"Ahh, como me gustaría conseguir una beca para el extranjero"—Ese era siempre el pensamiento que tenía Alfredo

Alfredo siempre era muy dedicado en sus estudios porque tenía la esperanza de que así lograría conseguir una beca y además de que así también podría descubrir cómo viven los becados y además de que así lograría saber que es estudiar en un internado. Siempre que iba a la escuela hacia lo mismo, salía de su casa y se ponía los auriculares de su celular para oír música, después pasaba por la tienda para comprar un poco de goma de mascar, después se iba caminando tranquilamente hasta la parada de bus, en la cual tomaba el primero que venía y se sentaba en una silla que estuviera viendo hacia la ventana, ahí se ponía a pensar en cómo podría conseguir una beca para estudiar en un internado del extranjero, después cuando llegaba a su estación, se bajaba y caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar al portón de su establecimiento en el cual se quedaba un minuto parado mientras se guardaba los auriculares y ponía su celular en vibrador, para que así no se lo quitaran en el salón de clases, después entraba y saludaba al portero que siempre le decía lo mismo "No deberías de traer el celular al colegio Alfredo, algún día de estos te lo van a quitar o te van a asaltar en la calle", a lo que Alfredo siempre respondía "Descuide, no creo que me lo quiten ya que no estoy haciendo nada malo y no lo estoy sacando en el salón o adentro del colegio, y no creo que me asalten porque no creo que los ladrones piensen que un chico de 15 años pueda tener un celular moderno" lo cual siempre provocaba que el portero se riera ya que siempre Alfredo lo hacía para que los demás no se preocuparan por él, después de eso siempre saludaba al profesor que patrullaba el patio trasero, en el cual cualquier alumno se podría esconder para fugarse alguna clase o para hablar por teléfono, después de eso entraba a su salón y se ubicaba en su asiento, normalmente, cuando él llegaba, no había nadie en el salón y él estaba solo para ponerse a dibujar o a seguir pensando en cómo conseguir una beca en el extranjero, pero siempre era interrumpido por la persona que siempre llegaba de primero, después de él, Oscar Stuardo García Barrios, un chico casi tan inteligente como Alfredo, claro que sería igual o mejor si no se estuviera juntando con los chicos problema del colegio, cuatro chicos que lo único que hacen es crear problemas en el salón de clases, y Oscar los ayuda solo para ser "parte del círculo de amigos" y también para ser "Genial" según ellos, pero para Alfredo eran más bien chicos que no recibían la atención suficiente en su casa y así que buscaban la manera de llamar la atención en el colegio

P.O.V Alfredo

Ya llego el chico "genial" según él, más bien parece un nerd reprimido que un chico Genial, como puede ser que una persona con un gran coeficiente intelectual este juntándose con chicos que más bien lo están perjudicando y no ayudando, pero bueno, él es el que se tiene que preocupar no yo

—Oye Alfredo—me llamo Stuardo lo cual me saco de mis pensamientos

—¿Qué quieres?—le pregunte frio y cortante

—¿Por qué siempre llegas tan temprano?—me pregunto sentándose enfrente de mí

—¿Te afecta?—le pregunte lo más indiferente que pude ya que enserio me interesaba

—Bueno no, pero quisiera saberlo—me pregunto un poco intimidado

—Me das risa ¿sabes?—le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

—¿Por qué?—me pregunto algo enojado y haciendo un puchero que no sé porque pero me pareció tierno, aunque ha de ser porque tiene facciones de bebe

—Porque intentas parecer alguien malo cuando en realidad eres una buena persona—le digo y después de eso llegan los "amigos" de Oscar por lo cual se va de aquí para platicar con ellos

Aunque no lo parezca yo soy algo distinto a los demás, se preguntaran porque, pues les diré que es porque yo soy demasiado solitario, además que no me gusta sobresalir mucho pero eso es prácticamente imposible por mis notas y por mi dote en los deportes ya que adoro todos los deportes y soy muy bueno, bueno todos menos el soccer, no me gusta mucho, pero ya me di cuenta que también soy bueno en ese deporte, modestia aparte, pero soy un chico superdotado, y lo bueno es que eso me ayuda a estar en una muy buena forma, y además con los estudios sería muy bueno que me dieran una beca por mis estudios o por deportes pero hasta hoy no ha sucedido y eso me pone algo deprimido

—Oye Alfredo—me llama de nuevo Oscar

—¿Qué?—le pregunto de manera indiferente

—Mira esto—me dice de manera alegre mostrando un poster

Cuando veo ese poster ciento que mi corazón va a detenerse y que mis ojos se van a salir de su lugar, lo que hay en ese poster es lo que siempre he soñado, un anuncio para poder ganar una beca en Francia en la Academia Kadic de Francia, cuando termino de leer salgo corriendo y le arrebato el anuncio a Oscar el cual se cae, pero eso ahorita no me importa, lo que me importa es ese anuncio, cuando termino de leerlo decido ayudar a Oscar el cual sigue tirado en el suelo, después de eso le sonrió lo cual le saca un sonrojo el cual noto pero no digo nada, después de eso me pongo a leer el volante detenidamente el cual decía:

["_Competencia Gana la Beca"_

_Instrucciones: Debes tener entre 13 y 16 años para poder participar, debes estar interesado, debes de tener permiso de un adulto responsable y también debes de llegar a la antigua estación del tren para poder participar_

_Lugar: La antigua estación del Tren_

_Fecha y Hora: 20 de Junio del 2013 a las 12:20pm_

_Los que logren ganar la beca serán enviados hasta Francia para poder estudiar en la Academia Kadic en la cual conocerán diferentes tipos de personas de todo el mundo y ahí aprenderán todo lo que tengan que saber de las diferentes culturas y de sus clases._]

—¡O por Dios!—Grite al terminar de leer el anuncio y me puse a saltar como un niño cuando le compran el juguete de moda

—¿Por qué tan emocionado?—me pregunta una voz conocida detrás de mí

—Tefy, lee esto—le digo a lo cual se pone a leer el anuncio y después de leerlo me pone una cara como de "¿y qué?" por lo cual le digo—Voy a poder estudiar en Francia—le digo y la abrazo por lo cual casi la aplasto y me pongo a reír al ver su cara y le tomo una foto

—Pero, ¿Crees que puedas ganar la beca?—me pregunta por lo cual le sonrió como Naruto

—Tefy, dime ¿con quién estás hablando?, por favor, es obvio que voy a poder estudiar en Francia—le digo con cara de superioridad

—Guau, cuanta modestia y humildad hay en esas palabras—me dice de manera sarcástica lo cual me provoca una gran risa

Después de esa pequeña platica empiezan las clases y transcurren como siempre, los profesores les preguntan a los cuatro chicos más distraídos de la clase y como no logran responder yo respondo la pregunta y el profesor, como siempre, me felicita. Así transcurrieron las clases hasta que llegó la hora de recreo y todos, excepto yo, salieron ya que yo me quede dibujando y rogándole al cielo porque cuando llegara a mi casa me dieran permiso de poder ir a la beca, así estaba hasta que paso algo raro, me mandaron un mensaje a mi celular el cual decía:

"_¿Dónde estás?, necesitamos de tu ayuda ATT: Lowemon_"

Eso sí que me sorprendió, ya que era imposible que Lowemon me hubiera mandado un mensaje así que de seguro se trataba de uno de los chicos que les fascina hacer esta clase de bromas así que dije

—¿Quién es Lowemon?—dije en voz alta par que los molestones no me siguieran haciendo esa clase de bromas

Después de eso me volvieron a mandar otro mensaje pero este decía:

"_¿Dónde estás?, necesitamos de tu ayuda para poder destruir a los Glorm y salvar al digimundo, mándanos tu respuesta y así llegaremos hasta donde estas ATT: KaiserLeomon_"

Eso sí que me dejo sin habla, ¿cómo los chicos molestones sabrían sobre el videojuego DigiBatalla Kai?, así que decidí arriesgarme y mande un mensaje solo que este mensaje era para confirmar si en verdad eran digimon los que me estaban mandando estos mensajes o si era un brabucón al cual le quebraría la cara si seguía con su jueguito

"_Estoy estudiando, vengan al colegio Canadiense ATT: Uchiha1507_"

Después de eso espere una respuesta como, "jajajaja quien juega esos estúpidos videojuegos" o "No me lo creo, Alfredo Estrada es un Gamer" pero no me llego ninguna respuesta más bien me paso algo fuera de lo normal: sentí como si algo o alguien entrara en mí, sentí un horrible escalofrió en toda mi espalda, que corría desde mi espalda hasta mi nuca, también empecé a ver imágenes de una guerra de, si lo se sonara extraño pero, de Glorm con Digimons y en esa guerra estaban los 10 Guerreros Legendarios, después de eso caí desmayado

P.O.V Normal

Alfredo cayó al piso y todos los que estaban cerca oyeron el golpe y salieron a su Auxilio, cuando lo hicieron vieron que tenía su celular en la mano, así que se lo metieron al bolsillo y lo llevaron a la enfermería donde descanso hasta que se mejoró y se sentó en la cama y el doctor le dio una pastilla para los mareos.

En otro lado no muy lejos de ahí en un colegio llamado Sabio y Prudente acababan de llegar dos alumnos los cuales eran muy amigos, ellos eran Angel y Alexis quienes acababan de llegar de sus casas para recibir sus clases diarias y a la hora de recreo comentar en cómo les fue en el día, pero lo que más les inquietaba hoy era saber porque los digimon de dos usuarios habían desaparecido sin que los usuarios se desconectaran

—Fue muy extraño, ¿no lo crees?—Pregunto Alexis

—Sí, muy extraño, normalmente se desconectan los 3—Dijo Angel

Entonces los dos vieron un poster colgado en la pared el cual era un anuncio para una beca en Francia, cosa que ellos adorarían ver y cumplir, ya que a los dos les fascina Francia, y a los dos les gustaría conocer y turistear por ahí, y que mejor manera que con una beca, así que los dos chicos decidieron apuntar la dirección, hora y requisitos para poder participar en el concurso y poder ganarse una beca, claro que no sin antes preguntarle a la directora de que si podrían participar, y que si eso afectaba a sus notas o algo así

En una cueva en algún lugar estaban tres sombras hablando las cuales se podía notar a 2 paradas y a una acostada como si de perro se tratase

—Es muy importante que encontremos a esos humanos—Dijo una de ellas

—Eso ya lo sé, ellos son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar a salvar al Digimundo—Dijo la otra, la cual estaba a la par del que estaba acostado

—Pero Lowemon, Lobomon, ¿no creen que deberíamos ser más discretos?—Dijo el que estaba acostado

—En eso KaiserLeomon tiene mucha razón, tenemos que tener cuidado para no levantar sospechas—Dijo Lobomon el cual ya había salido de las sombras

—Entonces tu informales a los demás, y cuando yo regrese me avisas quien más fue secuestrado y si los demás ya están enterados—Dijo esta vez Lowemon el cual también salió de las sombras junto con KaiserLeomon

Después de esa pequeña charla que tuvieron los tres digimon, Lobomon se fue a avisarles a los demás Guerreros Legendarios que tenían que juntarse para que, cuando recibieran la señal de Lowemon, ir a buscar a los humanos que serían sus compañeros en esta batalla. Mientras que Lowemon y KaiserLeomon decidieron abrir un digiportal en el cual fueran al mundo humano a buscar al humano que los había estado ayudando con la guerra, así que al abrir el digiportal lo cruzaron y aterrizaron en un prado en el cual cerca de ahí se podían ver lo que parecía ser unos edificios, señal de que estaban en la Tierra, pero lo extraño es que no sentían la presencia del humano que los había ayudado

—¿Dónde crees que este?— pregunto Lowemon

—No tengo idea alguna—Respondió KaiserLeomon a lo cual Lowemon decidió empezar a caminar para ver si así lograba ubicar a su futuro compañero

Después de estar buscando a su humano por más de media hora decidieron desistir pero de repente a Lowemon se le ocurrió una gran idea así que se la hizo saber a KaiserLeomon

—Tengo una idea para poder encontrar a ese humano—Dijo Lowemon por lo cual KaiserLeomon se intereso

—Y, ¿Cuál es esa?—Pregunto interesado KaiserLeomon

—Llamémoslo por la mente, de seguro nos escuchara, o puede que lleve tecnología y así pueda interceptarla y que no se sorprenda tanto—Dijo Lowemon a lo cual KaiserLeomon asintió

Después de esa pequeña charla que tuvieron Lowemon empezó a intentar hablar con el humano que los ayudo, pero no lo logro ya que no recibía una respuesta, así que le dijo a KaiserLeomon que lo hiciera y el así lo hizo, y esta vez sí recibieron una respuesta la cual decía dónde estaba, pero como no sabían dónde quedaba decidieron rastrear esa respuesta desde su emisor, lo cual lograron y dieron marcha hasta donde se encontraba ese humano, que al verlo se abalanzaron sobre el haciendo que se lograran meter en su cuerpo lo cual le permitió al chico ver todos los recuerdos tanto de Lowemon como de KaiserLeomon, y ellos también vieron todos los recuerdos del humano que, según sus recuerdos, se llamaba Alfredo, pero esos recuerdos y que alguien más ocupara su mente lo mareo haciendo que este cayera desmayado al piso, así que cuando despertó escucho algo venir de su cerebro, como si alguien le hablara desde ahí, cosa que lo hizo levantarse y sentarse

P.O.V Alfredo

Fue muy extraño, cuando desperté me encontraba en la enfermería y oí como si alguien me hablara desde el interior de mi cabeza, lo cual me asusto y provoco que me sentara del susto, y vi al doctor que me pregunto

—Qué bueno que despertaste, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?—me pregunto el doctor a lo cual yo asentí

—Si ya me siento mucho mejor—le dije al doctor al tiempo que me bajaba de la camilla

—A casi se me olvidaba, toma esto para que no te vuelvas a marear—Me dijo el doctor entregándome una pequeña pastilla y una lata con gaseosa

—Gracias—le dije yo al tiempo que tomaba entre mis manos la pastilla y la lata de gaseosa, después de que me la tome me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando oí

—_Hasta que por fin despiertas, ya nos empezábamos a impacientar_—Eso si me asusto un poco porque estaba viendo al doctor y él no estaba hablándome, así que decidí pensar

—"¿Quién será?"—pensé porque no habían más personas en la enfermería

—_Somos nosotros, Lowemon y KaiserLeomon_—volví a oír que decían pero no había nadie y parecía que el doctor no lo escuchaba

—"¿Puedes escucharme?"—pregunte yo a aquella voz que sonaba, ahora que me daba cuenta, en mi cabeza

—_Claro que podemos, tanto yo como KaiserLeomon podemos escucharte perfectamente_—me contesto esa voz desde mi mente

—"¿Quién eres?"—le pregunte ya que al parecer el golpe me había afectado al punto de escuchar voces en mi cabeza

—_Soy yo Lowemon, que no recuerdas lo que te dijimos, necesitamos de tu ayuda para derrotar a los Glorm y salvar el digimundo_—me volvió a contestar esa voz que como había oído, era Lowemon, un digimon que, según yo, existía en un anime y en un videojuego, y ahora también en mi mente

—"Ya me volví loco"—pensé yo a lo cual oí no una sino dos risas provenientes de mi cabeza

—_Pues tómalo como quieras, el punto es que necesitamos que nos ayudes a derrotar a los Glorm y así salvar al digimundo_—me respondió esta vez una segunda voz en mi cabeza, lo cual esta vez sí que me asusto

Había oído hablar sobre problemas de personalidad, personas que tenían dos personalidades completamente diferentes, y que eso era provocado por un desorden mental, al recordar eso me asuste pero después recordé lo que había pasado en el recreo, esos mensajes, ese escalofrió, ese sentimiento de fortaleza y de valor que iban incrementando, esas imágenes que pasaron por mi cabeza y al final ese mareo y peso extra que sentí en mi cerebro lo cual provocaron mi desmayo, entonces me puse a pensar, ¿Sera verdad que Lowemon y KaiserLeomon existen? O ¿solo es mi mente la cual, por el golpe me juega esta mala broma?, no tenía la respuesta a esas preguntas, claro, no hasta que volví a oír esas voces en mi cabeza

—_Claro que somos nosotros, y no, no es tu mente la que te juega una broma, o ¿quieres una prueba?_—Me pregunto la segunda voz a lo cual me toco responder

—"Esta bien, cual es esa prueba"— le pregunte a la voz, porque mi curiosidad le gano a mi lógica

—_Primero que nada tendrías que revisar tu celular_—Me dijo la primera voz que había escuchado

Cuando la voz me dijo eso, rápidamente saque mi celular y me metí al baño de hombres para poder usarlo sin que me lo quitaran ya que estaba prohibido, cuando saque mi celular le pregunte a la voz

—"¿Qué tiene que ver mi celular con la prueba?"—Le pregunte a las voces a lo cual la segunda se dignó en contestarme

—_Lo que pasa es que si lo revisas encontraras una nueva carpeta llamada DV_—Me dijo la segunda voz

Cuando me dijo eso yo me puse a revisar mi celular para buscar esa "famosa" carpeta, la busque por 5 minutos revisando todas las aplicaciones que tenía mi celular hasta que la encontré, ahí me di cuenta que esa aplicación tenía el dibujo de un digivice D-Tector, así que me digne a preguntar

—"¿Para qué sirve esa carpeta?"—pregunte porque era muy extraño tanto el nombre como el dibujo o imagen, como quieran llamarlo

—_Ábrela y usa la aplicación que dice Time Shift_—dijo la segunda voz a lo cual abrí la carpeta y me aparecieron muchas aplicaciones

—"Pero ¿Cuál es esa aplicación llamada Time Shift?"—les pregunte a las voces y la primera me contesto

—_Es una que tiene el dibujo de un reloj_—Me dijo a lo cual la busque y la encontré a los pocos segundos

—"Pero ¿cómo la activo?"—pregunte después de intentar activarlo ya 3 veces dando clic en la aplicación

—_Fácil, pon tu celular con los conecta cables hacia delante y grita Time Shift mientras lo mueves de derecha a izquierda_—Me contesto la segunda voz

Al escuchar eso, me sonó raro ya que si gritaba algo así los que estuvieran en el baño pensarían que estoy loco, por otro lado esa era la prueba que estaba pidiendo así que no podía retractarme ahora, ya que si lo hacía seria ser un cobarde y me afectarían los comentarios de los demás, cosa que yo nunca he sido ni me han afectado, así que me decidí, haría la prueba y si pasaba algo fuera de lo normal, aceptaría que existen los digimon y que tanto Lowemon como KaiserLeomon se metieron en mi cuerpo y me hablan dentro de mi cabeza, un poco nervioso pero decidido agarre mi celular haciendo que los conecta cables vieran para adelante y me decidí a hacerlo

—¡Time Shift!—grite mientras que movía mi celular de derecha a izquierda

Cuando lo hizo, me quede sorprendido con lo que paso, de la nada se abrió un portal con forma de reloj, ese portal parecía al portal que usan los Hunters para pasar de la Tierra al DigiQuartz, así que, con temor pero decidido, me adentre a ese túnel corriendo porque sabía que era temporal, corrí muy rápido hasta que tope con la salida, al salir pude ver un paisaje que despedía un sentimiento de ira, rencor, y una gran sed de sangre, también el paisaje era fúnebre y destructivo, era un paisaje con los arboles negros y sin hojas, habían arbustos pero solo sus ramas, la tierra se veía a kilómetros que era tierra estéril y sin vida, todo ese paisaje daba tristeza y lastima, cuando de la nada siento que algo o alguien se aproxima, y cuando lo diviso me agacho ya que reconozco que era un Glorm Volador, no me lo podía creer era cierto lo que me decían esas voces, ese era el digimundo pero no era el digimundo pacífico y feliz, no señor, este era un digimundo catapocaliptico, lleno de destrucción y muerte, incluso habían llamaradas en alguno de los árboles que se encontraban alrededor, habían muchas batallas pero ya no quedaban muchos digimon de pie, seguramente la mayoría habían sido ya matados o secuestrados, en eso recordé lo que vi, me recordé que vi como Agunimon era secuestrado por una manada de Glorm Voladores y Glorm Guerreros, y me pregunte ¿Habrá sido real o solo el juego?, pero no esperaba una respuesta que aun así me llego

—_Sí, fue real, Agunimon fue secuestrado_—Dijo la voz de KaiserLeomon

—"Entonces, ¿Alguien más fue secuestrado?—pregunto

—_La verdad no lo sabemos, tendríamos que preguntarle a Lobomon, pero para eso tendremos que encontrarlo, así que transfórmate, o en mi o en KaiserLeomon_—dijo esta vez Lowemon

—"Pero, ¿Cómo?"—pregunte ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo

—_Con tu digivice_—Me dijo Lowemon

—"¿Qué digivice?"—Le pregunte a los dos

—_El que anteriormente era un simple celular_—Me dijo KaiserLeomon a lo cual vi mi mano izquierda y ahí estaba, un digivice D-Tector negro con gris, igual al digivice que le fue concebido a Koichi

—Wow—Dije al verlo

—_Con ese digivice te podrás transformar o en mí o en Lowemon_—Dijo KaiserLeomon a lo cual me quede atónito

—"Haber, para usar este digivice normalmente se aprieta uno de los dos botones que hay en el digivice junto con el botón que hay a un costado de este, eso provoca, normalmente, que aparezca el digicode de cualquiera de los dos digimon que se comprimen en uno de los dos botones, al aparecer el digicode, uno lo pasa por la ranura que hay arriba del digivice, y eso provoca que el digicode se expanda y escanee al humano o digimon que lo utiliza, al hacer eso, el digicode crea una copia exacta del traje del digimon y lo une o fusiona al humano o digimon que lo use, y al hacer eso también le adapta la mente y el corazón del digimon, convirtiéndolo así en el digimon que elige"—pensé, haciendo un reporte de cómo funcionaba ese digivice recibiendo un "Si" de los dos digimon

—_Así que si sabes cómo usar el digivice_—Concluyo Lowemon recibiendo un "Si" de mi parte

—Bueno, vamos a poner en practica mi teoría—Dije al tiempo que agarraba mi digivice apretando el botón del costado y apretaba el primer botón al tiempo que me ponía en posición de batalla, cuando apreté el primer botón rápidamente apareció el digicode en mi mano derecha, por lo cual pase el digicode por la ranura, gritando—Digispirit, Digivolts ¡Ah!—Grite al tiempo que pasaba el digicode por la ranura y este se expandía por mi alrededor, haciendo un escaneo de mi cuerpo y haciendo una especie de traje en 2-D de la armadura de Lowemon, haciendo que esta se fusione con mi cuerpo y mi cabello pasara de color azabache a rubio y me creciera mucho más, apareciendo como el digimon—Lowemon—Dije convertido en el Guerrero de la Oscuridad Lowemon mientras aparecía mi escudo y agitaba mi lanza

—Wow, funciono—Dije para luego empezar a correr y derrotar a cualquier Glorm que se me apareciese

Cuando empecé a derrotar a los Glorm vi que ellos se desintegraban, era como si su base de datos se desequilibrara y sus datos se dispersaran por todo el cielo, además que me sentía genial, era un sueño hecho realidad, poder descubrir que los digimon si existen, y también poder descubrir que el juego que yo jugaba en realidad era real, y estaba ayudando a uno de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios, así que me dispuse a destruir a todos los Glorm, porque si mal no recordaba, si los destruía a todos y llegaba a la Torre de control podría liberar esta zona y así liberar una parte del digimundo, y si mal no recordaba también solo quedaban 20 zonas que liberar, y en una de estas 10 se encontraría al general de la armada Glorm, y así al derrotarlo tendría el camino para las otras 10 zonas y podría enfrentarme al Jefe de la armada Glorm y al derrotarlo liberaría al digimundo, así que seguí destruyendo a Glorm a diestra y siniestra, haciendo pequeños destrozos pero liberando, de a poco, la zona, mediante iba derrotando a los Glorm, aparecía otra manada de ellos, así que yo seguía peleando, hasta que de la nada veo una sombra que destruye a más de 10 Glorm a la vez con lo que parecía ser un sable de luz, haciendo que me imagine que digimon es, y mis sospechas fueron afirmadas al ver, frente a mí a Lobomon de la Luz, el guerrero legendario de tipo humano con el atributo de la luz

—Por fin te encuentro Lobomon—Dijo Lowemon por lo cual me enoje ya que estaba controlando mi cuerpo

—Ya regresaste, pero ¿dónde está el humano al que fuiste a buscar?—pregunto Lobomon al no ver a ningún humano por aquí

—Aquí estoy, y Lowemon, deja de manipular MI cuerpo—le dije a Lobomon y después a Lowemon porque odio que me manipulen

—Ya Alfredo, deja de ser tan llorón—Me dijo de manera burlona Lowemon lo cual me enojo y mucho

—Ya ustedes dos dejen de pelear—Nos detuvo nuestra disputa Lobomon al oír el cambio de voz en Lowemon

—El comenzó—dijo Lowemon lo cual me mato de la risa porque hablo como un bebe

—Ni que estuviera al lado tuyo—le respondí aun riéndome

—Bueno, en primera no me importa quien haya comenzado, y en segunda, te tengo que contar algo de suma importancia Lowemon—me dijo Lobomon a lo cual Lowemon respondió

—Y ¿Que es Lobomon?—Pregunto Lowemon volviendo a controlar mi cuerpo

—Que, BurningGreymon fue secuestrado—nos dijo Lobomon al tiempo que Lowemon empezaba a zapatear por los nervios

—Y, ¿Secuestraron a alguien más?—Volvió a preguntar Lowemon controlando mi cuerpo

—Si, a Kumamon y Korikakumon, a Arbormon y Petaldramon y a Beetlemon y MetalKabuterimon—Dijo Lobomon con lo cual Lowemon se ponía más nervioso

—Eso significa que los que quedan son: Tú y KendoGarurumon, Mercurymon y Sephirotmon, Ranamon y Mermaimon, Kazemon y Zephyrmon y Grumblemon y Gigasmon—dijo Lowemon

—Exacto—le respondió Lobomon a lo cual me quedo una duda

—Oigan, ¿que no es Calmaramon el digispirit bestia de Ranamon?—Les pregunte a los dos ya que se me hacía raro

—Ese es el digispirit corrompido del agua—Me dijo Lobomon por lo cual me quede callado porque lo había entendido

—Bueno, ahora quiero que hagas esto—Le dijo Lowemon a Lobomon recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de este—Ve con KendoGarurumon y vayan al mundo humano a buscar a su camarada, mientras yo me estaré por aquí buscando a los demás para decirles que hagan lo mismo—Termino de decirle Lowemon a lo que este se quedó atónito

—Lowemon, pero si hacemos eso, ustedes se quedaran solos—Nos dijo Lobomon recibiendo un asentimiento de Lowemon

—Despreocúpate Lobomon, yo puedo ayudar a Lowemon y además yo soy muy bueno en esto, aparte que no creo que se tarden en encontrarlos ya que al llegar al mundo humano aparecerían cerca de su casa—Le respondí porque en los recuerdos de Lowemon y KaiserLeomon estaba cuando ellos aparecieron cerca de mi casa

—Está bien, ahora vuelvo—Me dijo Lobomon mientras se iba alejando

—Bueno, ahora hay que ir encontrando a todos los demás para decirles que hagan lo mismo—Me dijo Lowemon y acto seguido me puse a correr para encontrar a los demás

Ya llevábamos un gran trecho sin encontrarnos con ningún Glorm y eso me ponía triste, porque me empezaba a gustar el derrotar a Glorm ya que me hacía estar bien ya que eso era como un sueño hecho realidad, ya que estaba destruyendo a muchos Glorm y estaba transformado en Lowemon, cosa que me encantaba porque yo era un digimon, estaba compartiendo alma y corazón con un digimon, y lo mejor era de que era el digimon de la oscuridad, uno de los más poderosos guerreros legendarios, cosa que me extasiaba y mucho, cuando de la nada apareció una parvada de Glorm Voladores directo hacia mí, así que decidí usar el Ataque de Meteoro de la Oscuridad, pero cuando lo iba a usar de la nada se empezó a desestabilizar y tuve que poner mis manos en el para poder estabilizarlo, cosa que lo logro y así que tuve que lanzarlo con las manos creando un nuevo ataque

—Bola Sombra—Grite al tirar esa bola hecha con oscuridad, la cual impacto con los Glorm y ellos se desintegraban

Cuando vi eso me alegre porque al lanzar esa esfera de Oscuridad con mis manos y estabilizarla con ellas había hecho que la esfera tuviera más poder y potencia logrando que todos los Glorm Voladores fueran destruidos con un solo ataque, así que decidí empezar a crear mis propios ataques, así que agarre mi Báculo y lo empecé a cargar con energía de la Oscuridad hasta que todo el báculo se llenó de ella al mismo tiempo que aparecían otra manada de Glorm Guerreros

—Lanza de la Oscuridad—Dije al tiempo que tiraba el báculo lleno de energía de la Oscuridad y caía en ellos destruyéndolos al instante

Después de eso decidí quitarle el anillo a Lowemon para que así todo su poder se liberara, cosa que paso, sentí como todo ese poder fluía por mi cuerpo, y me llenaba, cosa que me fascino, porque eso hizo que me llenara de energía y también me dieran ganas de derrotar a todos y liberar esta zona porque también me lleno de ese sentimiento de justicia tan especial en Lowemon, después de eso seguí destruyendo a los Glorm hasta que a lo lejos logre ver a un digimon

—¡Mercurymon!—Le grito Lowemon al digimon que estaba a lo lejos volviendo a controlar mi cuerpo

—Pero si eres tu Lowemon—Dijo Mercurymon al vernos cerca de el

—Y ¿Dónde está Sephirotmon?—Le pregunto Lowemon cosa que me empezó a exasperar

—Ahí viene—Nos dijo Mercurymon apuntando a un gran digimon que eran 10 esferas verdes conectadas por una especie de tubos amarillos

—Y ¿Para que nos necesitas Lowemon?—Pregunto Sephirotmon

—Óyeme, ¿no sabías que es de mala educación controlar el cuerpo de los demás?—Le dije a Lowemon ya más que exasperado

—Y ¿eso que tiene que ver?—Pregunto Sephirotmon con mucha duda

—Alfredo, cállate—Me dijo Lowemon cosa que ahí si me enojo

—Vamos a ver si piensas lo mismo cuando me quite esta transformación—Le dije a Lowemon cosa que confundió mucho más a Mercurymon y Sephirotmon

—¡Aaah! Está Bien pero deja de parecer un niño pequeño—Me dijo Lowemon cosa que me enfado mucho mas

—Es que detesto que controles MI cuerpo, se siente muy raro—Le dije ya rendido

—Pues te acostumbras, porque yo tampoco estoy muy cómodo—Me dijo Lowemon cosa que tuve que aceptar—Bueno, volviendo al tema, necesito que ustedes dos vayan al mundo humano para buscar a su camarada y así intensifiquen sus poderes—Dijo Lowemon

—Está bien, pero ¿Con quién estabas hablando?—Pregunto Mercurymon con la duda a flor de piel

—Con mi camarada que no le gusta que controle "su" cuerpo—Dijo Lowemon haciendo comillas en Su

—Óyeme, si es MI cuerpo—le dije yo súper enojado

—Si vaya, como digas—Me dijo con indiferencia

—Eres un…—Dije pero me contuve porque no me gusta dar una mala primera impresión

—Bueno en fin, Vayan al mundo humano, mientras yo buscare a los demás—Dijo Lowemon ignorándome y haciendo que Mercurymon y Sephirotmon fueran al mundo Real

—Bueno, vamos a cambiarte—Dije súper enojado—Lowemon, Digivolts ¡Ah!—Dije mientras me convertía en—KaiserLeomon—Dije transformado en el digimon Bestia de la Oscuridad

Seguí corriendo y destruyendo a muchos Glorm mientras buscaba a los demás digimon que tendría que mandar al mundo Real, fui corriendo destruyendo a muchas manadas hasta que de la nada me detuve cerca de una cueva

—_Óyeme ¿qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te detuviste?_—Me pregunto Lowemon desde mi cabeza

—Oigan ¿No sienten eso?—Pregunte al sentir una fuerza atrayente hacia mí, como si me estuviera llamando

—_Ahora que lo dices, si, es como si algo nos estuviera llamando_—Dijo Lowemon en mi mente

Fui hacia esa cueva que cada vez era más oscura y más pequeña por lo que decidí desactivar mi transformación y caminar como humano dentro de la pequeña caverna, mientras iba entrando me iba llenando de un calor sorprendente, como si estuviera en un lugar muy cálido, y fue cuando lo vi, había una pequeña caja ahí y después de eso un extraño muro con una media luna viendo hacia la izquierda, eso era lo que desprendía ese cálido sentimiento en mí, así que me arriesgue a agarrar esa caja, y lo que encontré dentro de ella me impresiono, en esa caja habían más o menos 10 etiquetas sin emblema pero 10 etiquetas al fin y al cabo, cuando abrí la caja, una de esas etiquetas empezó a brillar, así que seguí mis instintos tomándola en mis manos y poniéndomela, cuando hice eso el muro empezó a brillar, volví a seguir mis instintos tocándolo, y cuando hice eso paso algo realmente impresionante, el muro desapareció y se convirtió en un emblema el cual entro en mi etiqueta, cuando hizo eso pude ver bien el Símbolo, era una media luna viendo hacia la derecha, y el emblema era gris, cosa que me gusto ya que ese color y el negro me gustan, pero no sabía que emblema era ya que nunca lo había visto hasta que Lowemon me quito esa duda

—_Ese es el legendario emblema de la Oscuridad, conocido también como el emblema Original, ese es el primer emblema que fue creado por los sentimientos positivos del corazón humano, la leyenda dice que el que sea portador de este emblema tendría que tener un corazón tan negro como la misma noche pero también a la vez tan puro como un bebe recién nacido_—Me dijo Lowemon lo cual me impresiono ya que, yo nunca me creí puro

—Pero entonces, ¿Por qué yo?, yo no soy puro, es imposible que este sea mi emblema, tiene que haber un error—Dije yo ya que me recordé de todo lo que he hecho y descubrí que yo no era puro

—_Tú tienes buenos sentimientos, y aunque lo niegues tu odias la guerra, además de que tú tienes el suficiente dolor como para que tu corazón este lleno de oscuridad, pero eso no evita que sigas adelante ni que tengas metas por cumplir_—Me dijo Lowemon haciendo que recordara la conversación que había tenido días antes con mi hermana en la cual ella me hablaba de que yo tenía un buen corazón y que en realidad lo que había hecho era bloquear todo lo bueno que me había pasado

—Creo que tienes razón—Le dije a Lowemon

—_Claro que la tengo, siempre la tengo_—Me dijo Lowemon cosa que me hizo reír

—Que modesto—le dije yo con sarcasmo cosa que hizo reír tanto a Lowemon como a KaiserLeomon—Ahora salgamos de esta cueva, y sigamos buscando a los demás digimon—le dije yo para que ya dejáramos las payasadas y siguiéramos buscando

Al cabo de un rato de haber salido de la cueva y empezar a buscar a los demás logramos ver a lo lejos a cuatro digimons que en lo particular se me hacían conocidos, mientras nos acercábamos podíamos verlos mejor, y si, eran 4 de los 6 digimon que estábamos buscando los cuales eran Kazemon y Zephyrmon del Viento y Grumblemon y Gigasmon de la Tierra, seguimos corriendo y vimos que estaban rodeados pero que rápidamente se libraron de esa Manada de Glorm Voladores y Glorm Guerreros, yo al ver eso me quede impresionado por su fuerza pero después repare en que yo había hecho eso hace menos de media hora, así que me dispuse a hablar con ellos, pero por si acaso a KaiserLeomon le agarraban las mismas Mañas de Lowemon hice esto

—Oigan—Les grite y los cuatro voltearon a verme

—KaiserLeomon, que sorpresa encontrarte—Dijo Grumblemon en tono muy contento pero se quedó impresionado con lo que hice

Después de tomar su atención me decidí a desactivar mi transformación, y así lo hice, cuando eso ocurrió Tanto Grumblemon como Gigasmon se asombraron, pero Kazemon y Zephyrmon no tanto, cuando hice eso aparecí con todo y mi emblema y me decidí a hablar

—Bueno, quería decirles que deben de ir al mundo humano para poder encontrar a sus camaradas, como lo hicieron KaiserLeomon y Lowemon, y así reforzar sus poderes—Dije haciendo que los cuatro digimon me miraran raro

—Y, ¿Por qué haríamos eso?, estamos geniales así—Me dijo Grumblemon a lo cual solo sonreí sacando mi digivice y transformándome en Lowemon

—Hasta que me das aire Alfredo—Me dijo Lowemon enfadándome porque de nuevo estaba controlando mi cuerpo

—Solo porque no hay tiempo que perder en nuestras discusiones es que no te contesto—Le dije a Lowemon que al parecer ya estaba agarrando mis costumbres, ya que siempre me estaba contradiciendo o haciéndome pelea

—Bueno, y ahora quiero que hagan lo que Alfredo dijo ya que es muy cierto eso, además que los humanos nos podrán ayudar y más porque gracias a Alfredo acabamos de encontrar el Legendario Emblema de la Oscuridad el cual escogió a Alfredo como su dueño—Dijo Lowemon alagándome pero todavía controlando mi cuerpo

—Eso es imposible, ese emblema nunca fue encontrado ese emblema es un mito—Dijo Grumblemon mas que celoso y llevándome la contraria a mí y a Lowemon

—Muéstrales Alfredo—Dijo Lowemon al tiempo que desaparecía porque había Anulado la Transformación

—Miren—Les dije señalando al emblema que ahora colgaba de mi cuello, cuando lo vieron se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que veían, ese era el legendario Emblema de la Oscuridad

—Eso significa que es cierto todo lo que dicen, él es el Chico de la Leyenda—Dijo Grumblemon lo cual la verdad es que me sorprendió, ¿Cómo que era el Chico de la Leyenda?

—Oye, ¿A qué te refieres con el Chico de la Leyenda?—Le pregunte a Grumblemon pero cuando me iba a responder aparecieron también Ranamon y Mermaimon

—Oigan Que hacen parados chicos, estamos en medio de un campo de guerra—Dijo Ranamon de lo más divertida

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?—Pregunto Kazemon a lo cual Ranamon la miro mal

—Porque esto es un campo de Guerra, pueden asesinarlos o Capturarlos en cualquier momento, lo que deberían de hacer es intentar salvar la zona no estar hablando con humanos—Dijo Ranamon toda molesta

—Lo que deberían estar haciendo es ir al mundo humano no estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo—Les dije yo que ya me estaba exasperando

—Está bien—Dijo Grumblemon y acto seguido se fue con Gigasmon

—Y ustedes ¿Qué no piensan ir?—Les pregunte a Kazemon, Ranamon, Zephyrmon y Mermaimon

—Y ¿A que iremos al mundo humano?—Pregunto Ranamon

—A buscar a sus camaradas humanos para ayudarlas en esta guerra—Le respondí ya un poco fastidiado

—Está bien—Oí que dijo Mermaimon, cosa que me destenso, gracias al cielo ellas no me iban a contradecir

—Bueno nosotras nos vamos—Dijo Zephyrmon a lo cual ella y Kazemon se marcharon

—Nosotras también—Dijo esta vez Ranamon para irse detrás de Zephyrmon y Kazemon

—No sé cómo las soportas—Dije yo a Lowemon a lo cual él se rio al igual que KaiserLeomon

—Créeme, no lo entenderías—Me dijo Lowemon cosa que me saco de mis casillas

—_Ya, no comienzan con sus peleas_—Nos detuvo KaiserLeomon antes de que yo le recalcara algo a Lowemon

—Bueno sigamos—Dije en voz alta y acto seguido me transforme en Lowemon y seguí con la matanza de Glorm

Seguí liberando la zona por un buen rato hasta que me recordé de algo importante El Colegio, cuando me recordé de eso desactive la transformación y mi cara se puso pálida, cosa que notaron KaiserLeomon y Lowemon quienes se extrañaron

—_Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?_—Me pregunto Lowemon a lo cual le respondí con toda la calma que podría reunir en ese momento

—¡¿Como que me pasa?! ¡Me pasa que tengo que regresar a la tierra, llevamos más de 4 horas aquí plantados y no sé si caeré en la escuela o si estaré en otro lado, además ya mi familia se ha de estar preocupando por mí!—La cual obviamente no era mucha que digamos, así que les termine gritando a Lowemon y a KaiserLeomon

—_Tranquilo, lo que tienes que hacer es regresar, fácil y sencillo_—Me calmo un poco Lowemon

—_Lowemon tiene razón Alfredo, no ganas nada con ponerte histérico_—Me calmo KaiserLeomon y acto seguido saque mi digivice

—¡Time Shift!—Grite mientras pasaba el digivice de izquierda a derecha y el portal se abría

Cuando el portal se abrió, corrí a todo lo que me dieron mis piernas para lograr salir, así que cuando llegue al otro lado del portal estaba algo cansado y con una pequeña capa de sudor por todo lo que corrí, cuando se me ocurrió ver el reloj de mi celular y sentí que mi quijada había tocado el suelo, no me podía creer la hora que era, eran las 4:40pm apenas habían pasado 10 minutos desde que me fui, pero eso era Literalmente imposible ya que yo había sentido exactamente 4 horas ahí, eso significaba que el tiempo en el digimundo y en el mundo humano eran muy diferentes, así que me puse a operar para saber cuánto tiempo era en el digimundo un minuto aquí, cuando me di cuenta que eran 24 minutos exactos los que pasaban en el digimundo cuando aquí pasaba solamente uno, agradecí a Dios por eso, ya que así podría regresar a las clases y mi historial seguiría intacto, así que feliz de la vida salí del baño y me dirigí a mi salón de clases, toque la puerta y acto seguido alguien me abrió, y ese alguien se sonrojo al verme

—Profesor, es Alfredo—Dijo Oscar al profesor

—Has que pase—Le dijo el profesor el cual estaba calificando los cuadernos de todos mis compañeros

—Con permiso—Dije yo a lo cual me fui a mi asiento y Oscar se paró y me dio MIS cuadernos lo cual me sorprendió demasiado

—Decidí tomar apuntes por ti—Me dijo algo sonrojado y yo le agradecí con una sonrisa lo cual lo sonrojo mas

—Gracias, me ayudaste mucho—Le dije y el solo se regresó con sus "amigos"

—_Algo me dice que ese chico es muy raro_—Me dijo Lowemon

—Solo es tímido—No sé porque pero me pareció tierno y estúpido a la vez

—_Si tú lo dices, pero yo sigo diciendo que ese chico es un poco raro_—Me dijo Lowemon

—Y, ¿Por qué ya no me sorprenderá que me lleves la contraria?—pregunte haciendo que KaiserLeomon se riera

Así que decidí empezar a ignorar a Lowemon, al menos el resto de las clases para "poner atención" ya que más bien estaba pensando en quienes serían mis compañeros en esta guerra, y además de que quería llegar lo más rápido posible a mi casa para seguir trasteando las nuevas aplicaciones que tenía y averiguar lo que pudiera acerca de esa Leyenda y del Emblema de la Oscuridad, además de que decidí hacer algo más interesante en las clases, me puse a dibujar algunos artefactos y algunos digimon, también escribí algunas palabras y se me ocurrió una gran idea, buscaría si hay una aplicación que cumpla con los deseos de uno o si había una ranura en el digivice, eso me ayudaría en mi ingenioso plan, y así seguí dibujando hasta que llegó la hora de salida y decidí salir corriendo para llegar rápido a mi casa

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros este es el final del prologo de mi nuevo fic, voy a buscar la manera de alternar los dos!, asi que cada dos semanas voy a buscar la manera de actualizar este fic asi como cada dos semanas voy a buscar la manera de actualizar mi fic La Ultima Batalla, algunos se imaginaran que este fic habla del inicio de los guerreros legendarios, pero no, este fic es distinto ya que esto es como un mundo alterno donde el digimundo corre gran peligro por los Glorm, y si se preguntan que son los Glorm voy a decirlo en el proximo capitulo asi que esperenlo con ansias ya que sera mas o menos igual de largo que este

y una pregunta ¿Quieren que este fic tenga canciones desde el proximo capitulo o no?

esa pregunta necesito que me la respondan ya que es muy importante, ah y en el proximo capitulo sabran que hay que hacer para liberar las zonas y quien es el responsable, hasta entonces "Eso es todo amigos"

Se despide _**Uchiha1507**_

_**matta ne...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos...(silencio y ganas de asesinar al autor por parte de todos los presentes), si si lo se, debia haber subido este capitulo desde hace mucho, pero esque me dio el sindrome del escritor y me quede en blanco, pero descuiden que en este capitulo, como se los prometi esta la historia de quienes son los Malos y de donde vienen los Glorm, a y gracias a la unica persona que me dejo Review, ya que al menos me di cuenta de que a una persona si le gusto mucho mi Nuevo Fic, otra cosa antes de que se me olvide, algo que pondre en el Summary para que no hayan equivocaciones: ESTE FIC NO ES CON TEMATICA YAOI! ya que no me gusta mucho esa tematica. Asi que sin mas discurso HE AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA "MINI HISTORIA" COMENZAMOS...**_

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

_**EL ENCUENTRO CON LOS ALIADOS Y LA PRIMERA ZONA**_

Alfredo acababa de salir del colegio como alma que lleva el diablo, también por eso se le olvido la mochila así que tuvo que regresar por ella, cuando entro solo estaba ahí Oscar el cual estaba todavía arreglando sus cosas y se impresiono al ver a Alfredo entrar como alma que lleva el diablo lo cual le provoco una pequeña risa que hizo que Alfredo lo notara y lo mirara con cara rara

—Oye, ¿Por qué todavía estas aquí?—Pregunto Alfredo al ver ahí a Oscar

—Porque no he terminado de arreglar mis cosas—Dijo Oscar un poco apenado—Y tú, ¿Por qué regresaste?—Pregunto Oscar

—Porque al salir corriendo olvide mi mochila—Respondió Alfredo lo cual provoco que Oscar se riera

—Y, ¿Qué te tiene tan acelerado?—Pregunta Oscar ya con más confianza

—_Lo repito, este chico es extraño_—Dice Lowemon lo cual Alfredo ignora olímpicamente

—Es que tengo un compromiso, pero te espero, así seguimos platicando—Dice Alfredo con una sonrisa que hace sonrojar a Oscar

—Está bien—Dice Oscar regresándole la sonrisa a Alfredo

Después de que Oscar terminara de meter los cuadernos donde tiene tareas y sacar en las que no, se dirigen a los lockers que sirven para guardar las cosas y guardar los cuadernos que no necesitara en su casa Oscar, se dirigen a la salida caminando y hablando tranquilamente por lo que Alfredo no nota que alguien encapuchado lo sigue de lejos, cuando los dos chicos llegaron a la parada de bus se sentaron a seguir con su plática y el señor se sentó cerca de ellos pero sin ser detectado por ninguno de los dos, poco después aparecieron los buses de ellos dos así que se despidieron y subieron a sus buses por lo cual el encapuchado decidió subir también y seguirlo, Alfredo se sentó en una silla pegada a la ventana y se puso a observar el paisaje que se presentaba, en cuanto al encapuchado se sentó algo retirado de Alfredo pero en su misma columna, Alfredo estaba tan concentrado en el paisaje que no se dio cuenta que el señor lo vigilaba, cuando el bus llego a la parada más cercana a la casa de Alfredo este se bajó y emprendió camino hacia su casa seguido de aquel encapuchado, Alfredo esta vez venia platicando con KaiserLeomon y Lowemon se metía para molestar a Alfredo de vez en cuando, cosa que lograba haciendo enojar a Alfredo haciendo que KaiserLeomon los interrumpiera y detuviera la pelea continuando la charla con Alfredo quien dejaba de ponerle atención a Lowemon quien esperaba el momento perfecto para volver a molestarlo, así llego hasta su casa y le dijo a Lowemon que cuando le avisara cuando los nuevos aliados estuvieran en el digimundo mientras él se puso a esculcar en su celular para ver si habían aplicaciones que lo ayudaran con su nuevo proyecto, como habían muchas aplicaciones Alfredo se tardó en encontrar las dos aplicaciones que le harían avanzar en su nuevo proyecto, cuando las encontró agarro algo de dinero y se dirigió muy rápido a la tienda donde compro algunos utensilios que le serian de utilidad, después prendió el ordenador y la impresora, coloco unas hojas que compro y las metió en la impresora, cuando el ordenador se terminó de cargar el empezó a hacer una especie de cuadros extraños los cuales se separaban de dos en dos, cuando termino todo eso le toco imprimir esas hojas que uso, así que las imprimió y salieron perfectas en las hojas, después de eso saco unas tijeras de la bolsa y corto los cuadros que más bien eran como imágenes con algo escrito arriba, cuando termino saco unas cuantas hojas de cartón y las corto del mismo tamaño y después despego una parte de la hoja la cual volvió a pegar en una parte de un cuadro de cartón y después hizo lo mismo con la pareja pegándola en la contraparte del trozo de cartón, en total fueron treinta y dos tarjetas las cuales forro con Contac el cual saco también de la bolsa y lo recorto con la tijera, después de hacer eso saco su celular y busco una aplicación de la carpeta DV, cuando la encontró la inicio y en su celular apareció un pregunta y abajo una casilla en blanco en la cual puso 2 y después de eso el celular de Alfredo emitió una luz y seguido de eso aparecieron dos diginomos, eso hizo que Alfredo sonriera y les dijo

—Necesito que cada uno de ustedes me cumpla un deseo por favor—Dijo Alfredo a lo cual los diginomos asintieron—Bien, el primero es que necesito que uno de ustedes haga realidad los poderes de este mazo de cartas—Dijo señalando el mazo a lo cual los diginomos asintieron y uno de ellos se dirigió y de pronto las tarjetas se volvieron más delgadas y también adquirieron un costado gris con el cual podrían ser leídas—Ahora mi segundo deseo es que hagan cinco copias más de este mazo—Dijo a lo cual el otro diginomo se acercó a las cartas y de la nada estas se multiplicaron formando cinco mazos más—Bueno, eso es todo, gracias—Dijo Alfredo y los diginomos desaparecieron, acto seguido Lowemon hablo

—_Ya llegaron al digimundo todos_—Dijo Lowemon a lo cual Alfredo sonrió

—Está Bien, voy para allá—Respondió Alfredo al tiempo que sacaba su celular y lo posicionaba enfrente de el con los conecta cables hacia delante mandándolo a su lado derecho y grito—¡Time Shift!—Grito Alfredo mientras movía su celular de derecha a izquierda abriendo el portal al digimundo y acto seguido entrando en el

Cuando Alfredo entro rápidamente se convirtió en Lowemon y corrió al lugar de encuentro el cual era una colina a salvo de cualquier Glorm, claro, en el camino tuvo que derrotar a algunos Glorm pero aun así llego a la colina en poco tiempo, cuando llego pudo ver claramente a Ranamon, Kazemon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon y Lobomon ahí reunidos, los cuales vieron a Lowemon y cuando eso paso Lobomon se dirigió a él y le hablo

—Ya estamos aquí todos con nuestro nuevo compañero humano—Dijo Lobomon

—Está bien—Dijo Lowemon y Lobomon regreso a donde estaba

—Así que ustedes son los nuevos reclutas que tendré—Dijo Alfredo y después sonrió—Digan sus nombres y quiten sus transformaciones—Dijo y los demás asintieron

—Mi nombre es Dan Kuso—Dijo Lobomon al tiempo que quitaba su transformación y se veía a un muchacho de unos 15 años, de estatura normal, tez blanca, con el cabello castaño y alborotado, con los ojos color miel, que venía vestido con una playera blanca con el dibujo de un dragón rojo a un costado y unas legras que decían "Fire and Light", unos pantalones blancos con celeste y unas deportivas blancas con dos franjas celestes a los lados

—Me llamo Runo Misaki—Dijo Ranamon al tiempo que quitaba la transformación y mostraba a una chica de más o menos 15 años de estatura un poco más alta de lo normal, tez blanca, con el cabello celeste largo agarrado de dos coletas, con ojos color violeta, que venía vestida con una mini falda blanca con dos tirantes a los lados color rosado, una blusa amarilla, un chaleco blanco con flores celestes a un costado, unas botas blancas hasta a la rodilla con una flor de cada lado celeste y amarillo

—Mi nombre es Yumi Ishiyama—Dijo Kazemon mientras quitaba su transformación y mostraba a una chica de 15 años de estatura media alta, tez blanca, con el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, con los ojos color avellana, ella estaba vestida con una blusa negra con unas flores rosas a un costado, unos pantalones encajados negro y un par de botas, además de un collar con el símbolo del Yin Yang

Cuando Alfredo la vio se quedó embobado, esa chica era hermosa, y además se notaba que no era como la mayoría de chicas, ella si sabía defenderse por sí misma, no era una Barbie como decía de la mayoría de las chicas, no ella era una chica con actitud, belleza, fuerza y decisión, era la chica de los sueños de Alfredo, fue como amor a primera vista de parte de Alfredo, el cual estaba idiota por ver a una chica como lo era Yumi

—Yo soy Ángel López—Dijo Mercurymon y acto seguido quito su transformación dejando ver a un chico de unos 13 años, estatura normal baja, con el cabello negro corto, tez morena, que venía vestido con una playera verde metálico de manga corta, un chaleco color gris sin abotonar dejando mostrar las letras de la playera las cuales eran grises y decían "Metal Full", unos pantalones encajados color gris con dos tirantes verde metálico y unas deportivas color verde metálico con dos franjas grises a los lados, al verlo Alfredo se sorprendió ya que él lo conocía de antes, era Ángel, su ex‐compañero

—Y por último, yo soy Alexis Sánchez—Dijo Grumblemon y acto seguido quito su transformación dejando mostrar a un chico de unos 14 años, estatura normal baja, con el cabello color negro corto, tez blanca, que venía vestido con una playera café claro de manga corta con letras que decían "Terra-Nova" en color café claro, un pantalón color café claro y unas deportivas de color blanca con café, al verlo Alfredo se sorprendió aún más, ahí enfrente de él estaban dos de sus ex‐compañeros, a los cuales no había visto hace mucho

—_Alfredo, ¿qué te sucede?, de repente te quedaste quieto y pálido_—Le pregunto KaiserLeomon

—"Nada, descuiden"—Dijo Alfredo mentalmente

—Bueno, ahora tú tienes que decirnos tu nombre y quitar tu transformación—Dijo Ángel, lo cual lo saco de su conversación mental

—Está bien—Dijo Alfredo un poco nervioso, acto seguido se quitó su transformación y lo que se transformaron fueron la cara de Ángel y de Alexis, las cuales eran todo un poema, ya que enfrente de él estaba su mayor pesadilla del año pasado, el chico el cual era un dos caras, manipulador, frio, calculador, narcisista, egocéntrico y sobre todo un es‐amigo de ellos dos, conocido como Alfredo Estrada

—Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Dijo Ángel con rabia contenida

—La pregunta es, ¿Por qué rayos me gritas?—Le dijo Alfredo sobándose una oreja por causa del grito de Ángel el cual por poco y le deja sordo

—Ángel, ¿Quieres relajarte?, ni que fuera VenomMyotismon—Dijo Alexis agarrando a Ángel el cual ya quería tirarse encima de Alfredo y golpearlo hasta la muerte

—Alexis tiene razón, ¿Por qué no te relajas?—Le dijo Alfredo sin inmutarse ni un poquito

—Tú muérete Alfredo—Grito Ángel a todo pulmón y zafándose de Alexis el cual cayó por que perdió el peso del cual se estaba sosteniendo

—Relájate, o ¿Tanto me odias?—Le pregunto Alfredo al tiempo que esquivaba una embestida proveniente de Ángel el cual siguió de largo y cayó al suelo

—No te trago ni con agua, eso es lo que me pasa—Dijo Ángel desde el suelo y acto seguido se levantó y se volvió a lanzar hacia Alfredo el cual volvía a esquivar a Ángel

—Pero, he aquí la pregunta, ¿Por qué?—Le pregunto Alfredo tendiéndole la mano a Ángel para levantarse, pero él la rechazo golpeándola

—No quiero tu caridad—Le dijo Ángel al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo

—Ya Ángel, cálmate—Le dijo Alexis el cual no entendía muy bien la actitud de su gran amigo

—Te repito, ¿Por qué me odias?—Le pregunto Alfredo algo triste ya que el detesta ser odiado, en especial por su pasado

—Porque si, tú eres la razón de que yo no sea feliz—Le dijo Ángel con mucho odio y rencor contenidos

—Pero, ¿Qué te hice?—Le pregunta Alfredo

—Exacto, ¿Qué te hizo que fue tan malo como para que lo odiaras así?—Le pregunto Alexis quien estaba algo preocupado por su amigo

—Me arruino mi felicidad, eso hizo—Dijo Ángel bajando la cabeza al recordar porque

—"Ya se dé que me habla"—Pensó Alfredo y sonrió de lado

—_Y ¿de qué te habla?_—Pregunto Lowemon

—"No te metas"—Le contesto Alfredo con fastidio

—Creí que nos lo decías a nosotros—Dijo Lowemon algo divertido

—Sí, pero a ti no, sino a KaiserLeomon—Dijo Alfredo haciendo enojar a Lowemon lo cual lo hizo sonreír con satisfacción al hacer enojar al digimon el cual le había provocado eso desde la tarde

—Bueno, para dejar de sentir esta gran tensión, mejor sigamos con lo que está en mi agenda—Dijo Alfredo cambiando de tema y sacando su digivice

Cuando Alfredo saco su digivice se puso a tocar estratégicamente los botones a lo cual el digivice reacciono sacando una especie de agenda digital la cual consistía en que el digivice desprendiera una luz desde su pantalla la cual creaba como una pantalla más grande en la cual se miraba una lista que fue creada con anterioridad, en la cual Alfredo con un lápiz, también digital, había marcado el primer punto de la lista y leía el segundo

—Bueno, ahora les mostrare esto—Dijo Alfredo sacando del digivice un pequeño cofre el cual abrió mostrando 9 etiquetas

—Y, ¿Para qué nos muestras esas etiquetas?—Pregunto Dan al ver el pequeño cofre y las 9 etiquetas doradas

—Porque, según lo que me conto Lowemon, ustedes 5 son dueños de una etiqueta cada uno—Dijo Alfredo

—Y, ¿Cómo sabremos cual es la etiqueta de cada uno?—Dijo ahora Yumi

—Eso no lo sé—Dijo Alfredo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente

—Además, ahí hay 9 etiquetas, sobrarían 4 etiquetas, ¿De quién son esas otras 4 etiquetas?—Pregunto ahora Runo

—Eso también es un misterio—Dijo Alfredo con mucha pena

—Guerreros Legendarios, que bueno verlos—Dijo una voz angelical la cual sonaba desde arriba de ellos a lo cual los 6 chicos levantaron la mirada encontrándose con Ophanimon, uno de los 3 Ángeles del Digimundo

**P.O.V. Alfredo**

Cuando vi a Ophanimon bajando hacia nosotros no me lo podía creer, era un sueño, uno de los 3 ángeles del digimundo hablándome y diciéndome Guerrero Legendario, era un sueño hecho realidad, pero hubo algo que me enojo en todo esto, y eso fue lo que hizo Lowemon como siempre

—Señora Ophanimon, es un honor tenerla aquí con nosotros—Dijo Lowemon con mi voz haciendo que me molestara al saber que también podía controlarme sin tener yo la transformación

—Gracias Guerrero de la Oscuridad—Me dijo Ophanimon lo cual me calmo al oír de su voz las palabras Guerrero de la Oscuridad

—Reina Ophanimon, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?—Dijo Ángel haciendo una reverencia

—No hace falta que te reverencies ante mi Guerrero del Acero, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, los vengo a ayudar—Le respondió Ophanimon y acto seguido volteo a verme a mi

—Guerrero de la Oscuridad, ¿me podría prestar las etiquetas?—Me dijo Ophanimon lo cual me gusto ya que eso me subía el ego

—Claro Reina Ophanimon—Le dije mientras le entregaba el cofre con las etiquetas a Ophanimon

—Muchas Gracias, bueno, acérquense Guerreros—Dijo Ophanimon a lo cual todos nos posicionamos frente a ella en línea recta—Bueno, Alfredo, tú ya que ya tienes tu etiqueta y tu emblema debes posicionarte a la par mía—Dijo Ophanimon lo cual me sorprendió porque ¿Cómo sabia uno de los 3 ángeles del digimundo mi nombre?, pero eso lo preguntaría después, así que cumplí a lo que dijo posicionándome a la par de ella y acto seguido volvió a hablar—Bueno, como sabrán, cada uno de ustedes es dueño de una de estas etiquetas, las cuales serán las portadoras de su emblema, pero, cada etiqueta será de un solo emblema, por eso tendremos que saber que etiqueta es la correspondiente para cada uno de ustedes—Nos explicó Ophanimon con una sonrisa en su rostro cubierto por ese casco—Y como dije antes, Alfredo ya es portador de su etiqueta y emblema correspondiente, el cual es el Emblema de la Oscuridad—Termino de decir Ophanimon lo cual me sorprendió, ya que ella sabía más de lo que yo creía

—"¿Cómo sabe todo eso?—Pensé y como cosa rara (nótese el sarcasmo) Lowemon me contesto sin que yo pidiera su opinión

—_Es porque ella es uno de los 3 ángeles del digimundo_—Me respondió Lowemon con burla lo cual me enojo

—"Eso ya lo sé Lowemon, pero, ¿Cómo logro conseguir esa información? Es lo que trato de averiguar, no porque—Le respondí a Lowemon con notorio fastidio

—_Ya chicos dejen de pelear_—Dijo KaiserLeomon tratando de calmar algo el ambiente que había dentro de mi cabeza—_Y Alfredo, la respuesta es simple pero compleja, ella de seguro leyó tu mente o nos vigiló todo este tiempo_—Me dijo KaiserLeomon lo cual me puso a pensar más, pero claro, era obvio que eso hizo, me siguió todo este tiempo, era la respuesta más lógica ya que, que yo sepa, Ophanimon no puede leer mentes, así que no pudo leer mis recuerdos

**Fin P.O.V. Alfredo**

—Reina Ophanimon, pero ¿Cuál es el Emblema de la Oscuridad?—Pregunto Yumi con mucha curiosidad

—Muéstrales Alfredo—Dijo Ophanimon a lo cual Alfredo saco su emblema de entre su playera

—Es este—Dijo Alfredo mostrando su emblema, a lo cual todos, menos Ángel, se acercaron a verlo y se sorprendieron ya que no habían visto ese emblema ni en el anime, ni en los videojuegos

—Ángel, ven a ver esto, ese emblema nunca lo había visto—Le dijo Alexis a Ángel jalándolo hasta donde estaba Alfredo para que lo viera

—Sí, es muy raro, yo tampoco lo había visto, ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?—Le pregunto Ángel a Alfredo viéndolo con el ceño fruncido

—Fue por instinto, aunque más bien el emblema me encontró a mi—Dijo Alfredo con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Este emblema es genial—Dijo Alexis muy interesado en el emblema

—Sí, pero, ¿Por qué es el Emblema de la Oscuridad? Yo que sepa ese sentimiento no existe—Dijo esta vez Yumi viendo también interesada el emblema de Alfredo

—Es que ese emblema se le conoce como el emblema Original, la leyenda dice que ese emblema fue con el que lograron crear los 10 emblemas y también los digieggs—Dijo Ophanimon a lo cual todos silbaron por la impresión

—Pero, la oscuridad es maldad—Dijo Ángel lo cual enojo a Alfredo—así que no entiendo ¿Cómo pudo ser el creador de los emblemas y los digieggs?—Termino Ángel—Aunque, a ti te queda por ser malo—Dijo a lo cual esta vez Alfredo quiso golpearlo, pero se contuvo

—Eso no es del todo cierto Ángel—Dijo Ophanimon a lo cual tanto Ángel como Alfredo la voltearon a ver—Ese emblema es primitivo, y fue creado por AncientSphinxmon, el Guerrero Legendario de la Oscuridad, el cual concentro toda la amabilidad, nobleza, bondad, valor, amistad, sinceridad, amor, esperanza y mucho más para crear un emblema el cual serviría para estabilizar el digimundo, después de eso el también concentro su alma ahí haciendo que este emblema lograra elegir a su portador, el cual tendría que tener un corazón lleno de dolor, angustia, tristeza, rabia, y muchos sentimientos negativos más—Dijo Ophanimon a lo cual Ángel sonrió porque eso era lo que tenía Alfredo según el—Pero también tendría que tener amor, amistad, valor, pureza y además que no debería de dejarse llevar por el odio ni la oscuridad, algo que ha hecho Alfredo todos estos años—Dijo Ophanimon lo cual hizo sonrojar a Alfredo porque ella lo había defendido y le había dicho que él era digno para un emblema creado por el mismísimo AncientSphinxmon, el Guerrero de la Oscuridad

—Entonces, ¿Qué emblema nos corresponde a nosotros?—Dijo Yumi

—Eso lo sabrán ustedes, ya que ustedes son los dueños—Dijo Ophanimon con una sonrisa

—Pero ¿cómo sabremos cual etiqueta es la correcta?—Pregunto esta vez Runo

—De eso me arreglo yo—Dijo Ophanimon y acto seguido puso las etiquetas en una roca que había ahí—Acérquense chicos—Dijo Ophanimon haciendo una señal con las manos para que los chicos se acercaran—Alfredo, tú debes ubicarte a la par mía, ya que tú me ayudaras a hacer todo esto—Le dijo Ophanimon a Alfredo quien obedeció cortésmente a Ophanimon ubicándose a la par de ella—Bueno, ahora necesito que ustedes 5 cierren los ojos—Dijo Ophanimon sonriéndoles y acto seguido ellos obedecieron a Ophanimon—Ahora quiero que escuchen a su corazón, él les dirá cuál es su etiqueta y emblema correspondiente—Dijo Ophanimon y alguien hablo

—Pero, eso ¿De que servirá?—Pregunto Alexis abriendo un ojo

—Pues muy fácil, de su corazón es de donde sale la esencia del emblema, ya que en realidad el emblema sirve para poder sacar ese don de sus corazones, así que por eso sus corazones son los que les dirán cuál es su don y por extensión su emblema y etiqueta—Dijo Ophanimon a lo cual todos entendieron y Alfredo se cercioro de que su teoría era acertada—Bueno hay que seguir con esto, cierren sus ojos y escuchen a su corazón—Dijo Ophanimon y todos pusieron sus manos en su pecho, donde se supone que está el corazón—Ahora escuchen a su corazón, escuchen lo que les tiene que decir, escuchen su voz, oigan los latidos, ya que ese es el idioma del corazón, los latidos les guiaran hacia su etiqueta, háganlo—Dijo Ophanimon y ellos se concentraron en oír a su corazón, cuando eso paso, Alfredo pudo ver a lo lejos como es que, a lo lejos, se podían ver 5 pilares de luz que se extendían hacia al cielo, y acto seguido 5 etiquetas empezaron a brillar—Ahora extiendan su mano hacia donde su corazón les dicte—Cuando Ophanimon dijo eso los chicos guiaron su mano hacia cada uno de las 5 etiquetas que todavía estaban brillando, cuando las tocaron y las agarraron Alfredo pudo ver cómo los 5 pilares de luz se apagaban y también las etiquetas al mismo tiempo que ellos habrían sus ojos y miraban la etiqueta que tenían en sus manos—Y bien, ¿Cuál es su emblema?—Pregunto Ophanimon con una sonrisa

—Pero ¿Cómo sabemos a qué emblema les pertenecen las etiquetas?—Pregunto Ángel

—Muy fácil, atrás de las etiquetas está el símbolo de su emblema correspondiente—Dijo Ophanimon y todos voltearon su etiqueta para saber si era cierto, incluso Alfredo lo hizo y logro ver que el símbolo del emblema de la oscuridad estaba atrás de la etiqueta, hasta abajo

—Si recuerdo la simbología de los emblemas, el mío es el del Amor—Dijo Yumi viendo un corazón detrás de su etiqueta

—El mío es el de la Sinceridad—Dijo Alexis al ver a una cruz en su etiqueta

—Si mal no lo recuerdo el mío este es el símbolo de la Pureza, el cual sería el mío—Dijo Runo viendo una lagrima o gota detrás de su etiqueta

—El mío es el de la Amistad—Dijo Dan viendo el símbolo de la amistad detrás de su etiqueta

—Y el mío, aunque suene raro, es el de la Esperanza—Dijo Ángel a lo cual tanto Alexis como Alfredo lo vieron con los ojos bien abiertos

—Wow, eso sí es impresionante—Dijo Alfredo un poco ya más normal

—Bueno ahora, ¿Qué es lo segundo en la agenda Alfredo?—Dijo Ophanimon viendo a Alfredo quien vio su agenda digital y leyó

—Lo segundo es, Mostrar las digicartas y enseñarles a usarlas—Dijo Alfredo con una pequeña pero rara sonrisa

—Bueno, hazlo, muéstrales las digicartas—Dijo Ophanimon con una pequeña sonrisa

—Pero, ¿Qué son las digicartas?—Pregunto Alexis, lo cual provocó una caída estilo anime a Alfredo

—Son las cartas que se utilizaron en la saga de Tamers—Le explico Ángel a lo cual Alexis respondió con un "¡Ahhh! Ya" y a todos les cayó una gota por la sien

—Bueno, y ¿cuáles son las digicartas?—Pregunto Yumi

—Son estas—Dijo Alfredo sacando un mazo de digicartas de un estuche que tenía puesto y que era ocultado por su playera

—¡Ahhh!—Dijeron todos al verlas

—Pero ¿Cómo las usaremos?, ¿Qué no se supone que nosotros nos transformamos en digimon?—Pregunto Runo al ver las digicartas

—Eso es cierto, las digicartas estarían en nuestro interior, no las podríamos usar—Dijo esta vez Dan

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Quién dijo que no podíamos salir del digimon?—Pregunto Alfredo con otra sonrisa

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que podemos salir de nuestro digimon?—Pregunto Ángel

—Eso todavía es una teoría—Dijo Alfredo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente

—Entonces como ¿para que lo hiciste?—Pregunto Dan sonriendo y con una gota en la sien

—Porque tuve una corazonada—Dijo Alfredo viendo de manera decidida a todos los demás

—Está bien, veamos que tanto pueden hacer esas digicartas—Dijo Ángel retando a Alfredo

—Con mucho gusto—Dijo Alfredo viendo a Ángel de la misma manera

Cuando Alfredo dijo eso, saco una digicarta de su estuche y al verla solo sonrió y se preparó (N/A: Aquí pongan la canción de Slash, ya que esa es la que se escucha cuando los Tamers hacen esto)

—¡Cambio de Carta!—Grito Alfredo mientras pasaba una de las digicartas por la abertura que había descubierto en su casa, ya que esa era la otra aplicación—¡Conexión S de Súper Digievolucion!—Grito después de pasar la digicarta por el lector de cartas (N/A: Si quieren pueden poner la canción de EVO o la de With the Will, cualquiera de las dos ya que EVO es la canción de Digievolucion de Tamers, y With the Will es la de Frontier) y cuando hizo eso, de la nada apareció el digicode en la mano izquierda de Alfredo, reemplazando a la digicarta, cuando eso sucedió, los datos de Lowemon lo rodearon—Digispirit, digivolts ¡Ah!—grito Alfredo y eso hizo que los datos de Lowemon lo transformaran y el cuerpo de Alfredo se fusionara con el de Lowemon—¡Lowemon!—Grito Lowemon moviendo su Lanza y agarrando su escudo

—Wow, si lo logro—Dijo Alexis viendo con asombro al ver a Lowemon

—Les dije que funcionaria, y además, acabo de descubrir que mi Teoría era acertada—Dijo Lowemon sonriendo y después quito su transformación

—Está bien, ahora, ¿Cómo funcionan las digicartas? Y ¿Cuántas hay?—Pregunto Yumi al ver a Alfredo ya sin la transformación

—Eso es sencillo, las cartas funcionan solo con pasarlas por el Lector de Cartas que se supone que tendría que estar en su digivice después de activar la aplicación que tendrán en sus celulares cuando regresen a sus casas, y hay 32 digicartas en total—Dijo Alfredo con una sonrisa al ver a los demás con cara de asombro

—En pocas palabras, para que funcione tenemos que primero estar en nuestras casas—Dijo Dan recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Alfredo

—Wow, eso es magnífico—Dijo Runo con una sonrisa

—Y, ¿Cuáles son las cartas? Y ¿Cuál es su función?—Pregunto Alexis

—Estaba esperando esa pregunta—Dijo Alfredo con una pequeña sonrisa—Bueno, ahora mismo les voy a dar la pequeña lista de las cartas, les diré el nombre, se las mostrare y diré su función—Dijo Alfredo para sacar su mazo y también una pequeña lista—Comenzamos de principio a fin:

Conexión V de Velocidad: Aumenta la velocidad en un 50%

Chip Acelerador: Incrementa un 10% la velocidad

Armamento Especial: Da la oportunidad de un arma al digimon

Ultra Chip: incrementa su poder un 30%

Chip Diablo: incrementa su poder un 50%

Liga de Entrenamiento: Te proporcionan unas ligas que sirven para entrenar

Alas Blancas: Proporciona al digimon un juego de Alas Blancas con las cuales puede volar

Alias: Crea clones del digimon los cuales hacen al digimon oponente creer que derroto al digimon al atacarlo

Agumon de Nieve: Permite al digimon usar el ataque viento congelante de IceAgumon

Snimon: Brinda al Digimon usar las cuchillas de Snimon

Andromon: Permite usar el ataque Espada Espiral de Andromon

Meramon: Permite usar las brasas las cuales son de Meramon como una armadura

Absorción del Cosmos: Es una carta la cual sirve para agrandar el tamaño del digimon y a la vez su sabiduría

Conexión S de Súper Velocidad: Aumenta la velocidad en un 80%

Conexión A de Ataque: Aumenta el ataque en un 50%

Conexión S de Súper Velocidad Acelerador Incrementado: Aumenta la velocidad el 100%

MetalGarurumon: Permite usar el ataque Aullido de Lobo Metálico de MetalGarurumon

Conexión S de Súper Digievolucion: Permite digievolucionar

El Escudo del Valor de WarGreymon: Permite a un digimon usar el Escudo de WarGreymon

Taladros de Metal: Permite a un digimon usar los taladros hechos de metal que usa Digmon

Recarga de Poder: Permite a un digimon aumentar sus atributos un 50%

Martillo de Metal: Brinda al digimon el martillo de Zudomon

Conexión T de Alto Voltaje: Le concede al digimon electricidad en las extremidades

Conexión D de Defensa: Tiene 2 modalidades la primera hace que el digimon aumente su defensa un 50% y la segunda lo vuelve de roca para evitar daños

Reinicio de Programa: Reinicia todas las modalidades y las regresa a su nivel básico

Carta Azul (Evolución Matrix): Lleva al digimon a su última etapa

Conexión O de Refuerzo: Permite a un digimon reforzar su poder al atacar, y también refuerza a un compañero digimon en apuros

Resplandor del Destino: Crea una armadura hecha de poder el cual evade cualquier ataque y aumenta el poder un 30%

LadyDevimon: Permite usar el ataque Onda de la Oscuridad de LadyDevimon

Chuchidarumon: Permite usar el ataque Puños Congelantes de Chuchidarumon

Lanzas Reales: Permite a un digimon obtener 2 lanzas iguales a las de Gallantmon

Dispositivo Real: Permite al digimon aumentar sus aditamentos en un 75% además que permite usar el ataque "Luz de la Realeza"

—Esas son todas las cartas y sus funciones—Dijo Alfredo al terminar de decirles sus cartas y sus funciones—Ahora tengan—Dijo Alfredo mientras sacaba 5 estuches más en los cuales venían 5 mazos de digicartas, las cuales fueron entregadas a cada uno de ellos—Ese es su mazo de digicartas, todos tienen 1 carta, así que en total son 32 cartas las que tiene cada uno de ustedes, al igual que yo, que también, si se dieron cuenta, tengo 32 cartas en mi estuche que conforman mi mazo de digicartas—Termino Alfredo regresando hacia donde estaba Ophanimon

—Bueno, ahora yo les contare la historia de cómo fue que los Glorm aparecieron, y que le paso al digimundo después de eso—Dijo Ophanimon y los demás se acercaron para escuchar bien

_**FLASHBACK**_

**El digimundo antes era un lugar pacifico donde todos los digimon Vivian en paz y armonía, era un lugar en el cual la paz y la felicidad gobernaban, el digimundo estaba dividido en 5 regiones, El Continente del Fuego, El Continente de la Oscuridad, El Continente de la Luz, El Continente Acuático y El Continente del Viento; cada continente era el lugar donde los digimon podían llegar y vivir, no importaba si tenían alas o no, si podían respirar bajo el agua o no, todo digimon podía entrar a los continentes, también estaba un lugar llamado keitsutomusho*(1) en donde llegaban todos los digimon renegados o crueles y eran encerrados, pero habían algunos los cuales eran mandados a un planeta el cual estaba cerca del digimundo, ese planeta era un planeta completamente estéril y sin vida, los únicos que podían vivir ahí eran una clase de creaturas mutantes con la piel café grisáceo con 4 brazos los cuales tenían como escamas, dos piernas de las cuales salían lo que parecía ser sus huesos, y una cabeza con cuerno o deforme, algunos tenían alas, además estaban vestidos con partes de metal el cual salía de la órbita del digimundo y ellos lo usaban para crear su armadura, los que tenían alas, eran como si fueran palmas con garras las cuales le servían para poder volar, sus ojos eran grises con dorado, y tenían una especie de cruz en el puente de la nariz, los que no tenían alas poseían una gran velocidad con la cual eran capaces de poder perseguir a quien quisieran y matarlo para después comérselo**

**En ese lugar los digimon que eran exiliados hacia ahí eran devorados por esas creaturas grotescas, las cuales siempre intentaban venir al digimundo sin mucho éxito**

**Nosotros pensábamos que nunca iban a poder llegar hacia aquí esas criaturas, y un día dos digimon súper crueles y viles fueron ejecutados y su condena fue el exilio del digimundo, cuando eso paso esos dos digimon no les gustó mucho su destino y gritaron que se vengarían, y que algún día todo el digimundo pagaría por lo que le habían hecho, pero a nadie le importo ya que sabían muy bien lo que les pasaría cuando llegaran a ese grotesco mundo, pero lo que no sabíamos era que ellos dos eran más inteligentes y tenían una habilidad especial, la cual es desconocida hacía nosotros los digimon pero ellos saben muy bien cual es**

**Un mes después de que desterramos a esos dos digimon, algo extraño sucedió, y eso fue que de la nada un terremoto ocurrió en todo el digimundo y eso nos puso en alertas a todos los digimon, así que decidimos ir a ver quién o quiénes eran los causantes de tal atrocidad, y lo que vimos nos dejó impactados, esos demonios estaban intentando entrar al digimundo, cuando eso paso tanto Seraphimon como yo decidimos esconder los Emblemas y Cherubimon decidió esconder los digieggs, cuando hicimos eso vimos que los orbes ya no estaban, lo cual nos preocupó pero nos calmamos cuando Nefertimon nos vino a decir que Sorcerymon había sido el responsable ya que los había ido a esconder, cuando de la nada vimos como el digimundo se iba separando y todo el planeta se volvía extraño, ya que los 5 continentes se separaron y cada uno empezó a deteriorarse, ya que la tierra de esos lugares se volvía más grande o más pequeña, cosa que nos preocupó de sobre manera y decidimos invocar a los digispirits de los Guerreros Legendarios para que nos ayudaran a detener esta catástrofe, cuando lo hicimos vimos como de la nada aparecían dos de esas creaturas, pero esas dos eran diferentes, ya que ellos se convirtieron en los dos digimon que nosotros habíamos desterrado del digimundo, y cuando eso hicieron atacaron a Seraphimon y a Cherubimon, cosa que me preocupo, pero como pudo Seraphimon me dijo que huyera y Cherubimon también, mientras los dos detenían a esos crueles digimon yo decidí escapar y esconderme.**

**Desde ese día he estado buscando la manera de detener a esos dos digimon y averiguar más sobre lo que les paso a Cherubimon y Seraphimon, pero no lo he logrado hasta hoy**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

—Y bueno, eso es lo que ha pasado hasta hoy, el día en el cual yo los encontré y descubrí que el digimundo todavía tiene esperanza la cual recae en ustedes 6—Dijo Ophanimon lo cual puso algo nervioso a Alfredo—Y sé que lo harán muy bien si Alfredo está al mando de esta misión—Dijo Ophanimon lo cual puso mucho más nervioso a Alfredo y disgustó mucho a Ángel el cual tenía la cara hecha un verdadero poema

—Yo me reusó a aceptar ordenes de un imbécil como lo es Alfredo—Dijo Ángel con los brazos cruzados

—Y ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Ophanimon con mucho interés por saber que tanto era el rencor de Ángel para hacia Alfredo

—Porque si, el no merece ser el líder, es un completo idiota—Dijo Ángel con la expresión muy seria

—Y hablo el cobarde—Dijo Alfredo el cual ya estaba más que harto de la actitud de Ángel hacía para el

—Oye tú, ¿Cómo me dijiste?—Dijo Ángel más que indignado

—Creo que necesitas lavarte los oídos porque ya no oyes bien, te llame CO-BAR-DE—Dijo Alfredo deletreando la palabra y acentuándola más

—Alfredo, ya basta, deja de insultar y molestar a Ángel—Le dijo Alexis el cual creía que Alfredo había cambiado pero se daba cuenta que no, que todavía era el mismo chico altanero, manipulador y ególatra

—Lo siento pero ya estoy harto de que este imbécil idiota me siga molestando, porque desde que me vio este hijo de la chingada no me ha dejado de molestar cuando yo no le he dicho nada en lo absoluto—Dijo Alfredo el cual había empezado a comportarse como antes—Así que no vengas a ponerle la manta de santo a este idiota porque el comenzó—Termino de decir Alfredo súper molesto porque Alexis solo defendía a Ángel y no se daba cuenta de que él no había comenzado esta guerra de insultos

—Si pero eso no te da derecho a que lo insultes—Dijo Alexis todavía molesto con Alfredo

—Mira, desde que tú me viste también has querido insultarme y mucho, se te nota en los ojos, y créeme que yo tengo derecho para defenderme si quiero—Dijo Alfredo el cual ya estaba a punto de insultar a Alexis pero se contuvo ya que él lo único que había hecho era defender a su amigo, y eso no le daba derecho de insultarlo

—Eso no es cierto, y no, no tienes derecho de insultar a Ángel solo porque él quiera decirte lo que no te dijo en la escuela el año pasado—Dijo Alexis lo cual si hizo enojar y mucho a Alfredo

—Mira tú, eso yo ya lo supere, y si volví a insultar a Ángel es por defensa propia así que tú no te metas pedazo de Mierda—Dijo Alfredo ya muy furioso

—Ya por dios deténganse—Dijo Yumi la cual ya estaba súper pero súper decepcionada de ellos dos por estarse insultando enfrente de los demás

—Si quieren arreglar sus broncas, háganlo después, ya que aquí uno lo que quiere es saber cómo derrotar a los demás, así que esperen a regresar al mundo real—Dijo Dan súper enojado

—Exacto, así que ya cálmense—Dijo Runo también enojada—Y Alexis, Alfredo si tiene derecho a defenderse, ya que el que inicio esto fue Ángel, no Alfredo—Termino Runo lo cual hizo que Alexis bajara la mirada apenado porque era verdad, y el solo se había dejado llevar por la ira

—Lo siento Alfredo—Dijo Alexis cabizbajo—No debí tratarte así—Termino Alexis al tiempo que sentía como Ángel lo agarraba muy duro

—Yo también, no debí perder los escrúpulos tan pronto, perdón—Dijo Alfredo también apenado—Así que, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos desde cero?, dejemos el pasado atrás y empecemos de nuevo, ¿Te parece?—Dijo Alfredo extendiéndole la mano a Alexis el cual la apretó y asintió

—Y tú, ¿empezamos desde cero?—Dijo Alfredo extendiéndole la mano a Ángel el cual la recibió con un manotazo

—Ni lo sueñes, todavía no he cumplido mi venganza hijo de puta—Dijo Ángel con enojo

—Bueno, como les decía antes, Alfredo será el líder de este escuadrón, y el los guiara hacia su victoria—Dijo Ophanimon lo cual puso algo nervioso a Alfredo

—Está bien, pero ¿Sabes dónde están los emblemas y los digieggs?—Pregunto Alfredo un poco más calmado

—Sí, pero, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?—Pregunto Ophanimon con curiosidad

—Para así ir a buscarlos antes de terminar de liberar todas las zonas que hay aquí—Dijo Alfredo con una pequeña sonrisa

—Está bien, dame tu digivice, ya que ahí pondré las coordenadas de cada uno de los lugares a los cuales tienen que ir para encontrarlos—Dijo Ophanimon al tiempo que recibía el digivice y le programaba las coordenadas exactas para poder saber dónde estaban cada uno de los emblemas y digieggs—Ya está, tu digivice tiene ya las coordenadas—Dijo Ophanimon al tiempo que le regresaba a Alfredo el digivice

—Muchas Gracias, y ahora, hay que ver cual queda más cerca—Dijo Alfredo mientras revisaba su digivice

—Y, ¿Cuál es?—Pregunto Yumi con entusiasmo

—Tal parece que es el emblema de la amistad, le sigue el digiegg de la oscuridad y por último el emblema de la sinceridad—Dijo Alfredo al tiempo que guardaba su mapa

—Y, ¿Después de eso?—Pregunto esta vez Alexis

—Antes de conseguir más tendríamos que liberar esta zona ya que esos tres son los únicos que hay aquí—Dijo Alfredo rascándose la nuca igual que Naruto

—Entonces, ¡En marcha chicos!—Grito Dan súper emocionado

—Oye, se supone que yo digo esa línea, no te robes crédito—Dijo Alfredo haciendo un gracioso puchero

—Hay ya, no sean idiotas y empiecen a caminar—Dijo el malhumorado digo Ángel

—Wow, que genio—Dijo Alfredo con algo de enojo

—Pues te acostumbras crio—Dijo Ángel sacándole la lengua

—Y luego uno es el inmaduro—Dijo Alfredo con fastidio

—Ya, no empiecen, mejor vamos por los emblemas y el digiegg—Dijo Yumi jalándole las orejas a ambos chicos

—Oigan, y a todo esto, ¿Para qué nos van a servir los emblemas digieggs y los orbes?—Pregunto Alexis lo cual provocó una caída estilo anime de parte de Alfredo

—Sabía que alguien me lo iba a preguntar—Dijo Ophanimon con una sonrisa—Sirven para poder llevar a cabo las últimas dos etapas de la Digievolucion, El emblema y el digiegg en si solo logran una, pero junto con el orbe logran que se pueda realizar la segunda—Termino Ophanimon sabiamente

—Wow, pero que yo sepa solo hay una Digievolucion mas, ya que la otra solo la pueden ejecutar los portadores del digispirit del fuego y la luz—Dijo Alfredo sabiamente—Así que, ¿Cuál sería la segunda Digievolucion?—Pregunto Alfredo

—Eso es una sorpresa, así que no se alebresten y mejor vayan a hacer eso—Dijo Ophanimon con una pequeña sonrisa

Y así los 6 chicos se pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar donde según las coordenadas de Ophanimon estaba el primer emblema, en el camino desgraciadamente se toparon con muchos Glorm los cuales empezaron a atacarlos y tuvieron que pelear, cosa que fue fácil ya que eran 6 chicos y estaban preparados para todo, así que no se les hizo muy difícil derrotarlos a todos, y así, entre pelea y pelea (y no solamente contra los Glorm), llegaron hasta el lugar en el cual se encontraba el primer emblema (Bueno segundo si contamos el de Alfredo) y entraron en una cueva en la cual se sentía una gran paz y Alfredo se sentía hipnotizado al igual que Dan y los demás ya que en ese lugar yacía el emblema de la amistad, un emblema muy poderoso y valioso ya que la amistad era algo que podía cambiar hasta el corazón más frio y calculador, así que todos entraron a la cueva y se fueron metiendo en la cueva hasta que llegaron a un muro y la etiqueta que portaba Dan brillo, así que Dan se fue acercando con algo de nerviosismo pero cuando la toco de esta salió el emblema de la amistad y entro en la etiqueta de Dan, el cual salto de alegría al tener por fin su emblema, ahora solo le faltaban el digiegg y el orbe y ya tendría todo lo necesario para sus otras dos digievoluciones, después de eso siguieron su camino hacia su nuevo destino, "El Digiegg de la Oscuridad" algo que atemorizaba a Alfredo ya que sentía que no podría controlarlo, hasta que KaiserLeomon y sorpresivamente Lowemon lo apoyaron

—_Ya chico, no te pongas así, tu podrás controlar ese digiegg, ya lo veras_—Dijo Lowemon en la cabeza de Alfredo lo cual lo sorprendió mucho, ¿que no se suponía que él y Lowemon no se llevaban nada bien?

—"¿Que no se supone que tú y yo no nos soportamos?"—Pregunto Alfredo extrañado de la manera tan amable que le hablo Lowemon

—_Si pero yo te apoyo porque te aprecio, aunque no parezca, mocoso_—Dijo Lowemon riéndose de lo último que dijo por la cara que puso Alfredo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

—_Lowemon tiene razón en todo, menos en lo de mocoso*, pero en lo demás si, tu podrás controlarlo, y los dos, no solo el, te apreciamos mucho_—Dijo KaiserLeomon

—"Gracias chicos"—Dijo Alfredo y sin darse cuenta sonrió sinceramente lo cual sorprendió a los demás

—Alfredo, ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Dan al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Alfredo

—Eh, si, si estoy bien, no se preocupen—Dijo Alfredo sonriéndoles y siguiendo adelante ya sin tantos nervios

Y después de eso se fueron en silencio y también se toparon con algunos Glorm y tuvieron que derrotarlos, pero aparte de eso todo el camino hacia el digiegg fue tranquilo y sencillo y así llegaron hasta una clase de templo en el cual desde que Alfredo se acercó tanto su digivice como su emblema empezaron a brillar, y Alfredo decidió encaminarse hacia ahí dentro en donde a cada paso que daba su emblema su digivice brillaban más, hasta que entro al templo donde podía ver tanto el símbolo de la oscuridad como el digiegg de la oscuridad al final de este, cuando Alfredo lo vio también se dio cuenta que la luz que emanaban el emblema y el digivice fueron directo al símbolo de la oscuridad donde reboto y callo hacia el digiegg el cual lo recibió y de este despidió un reconfortante sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que lleno de confort a Alfredo al sentirlo, así que ya más seguro se encamino hacia el digiegg y lo tomo en sus manos, cosa que provoco que se convirtiera en un rayo de luz y ese rayo de luz se dirigiera hacia su digivice en el cual apareció un huevo hecho de lo que parecía una maya de datos, Alfredo al ver esto solo sonrió y salió de ahí, cuando los demás lo vieron con las manos vacías se decepcionaron un poco porque parecía que no todas las coordenadas eran correctas, pero Alfredo venía con una sonrisa que transmitía paz y tranquilidad, lo cual había recibido del digiegg, cuando notaron esa sonrisa sus cabezas se llenaron de duda y decidieron hablarle

—Alfredo, ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa si no tienes el digiegg?—Pregunto Yumi la cual estaba algo preocupada por su amigo

—Primero, si tengo el digiegg, y aquí esta—Dijo sacando su digivice del cual todavía se miraba el digiegg—Y segundo la tengo porque cuando entre el digiegg saco una luz la cual me lleno de Paz y Tranquilidad, la cual no había tenido hace mucho tiempo—Dijo Alfredo todavía con esa sonrisa

—Oye mocoso, ya me diste miedo con esa sonrisa, ya pareces el Guasón ya que tu sonrisa ya parece de psicópata ¡jajaja!—Dijo Lowemon riéndose de Alfredo al ver la cara de susto que tuvieron al ver que la sonrisa de Alfredo se esfumaba y fruncía el seño

—"Tu cállate Lowemon, ya que el que parece el Guasón eres tú por esa risa de lunático"—Dijo Alfredo con una sonrisa de superioridad—"Y aunque me molestes no me vas a quitar esta paz que tengo"—Termino Alfredo lo que enojo a Lowemon por no lograr que Alfredo se pusiera furico

—Bueno, ahora hay que ir hacia donde está el Emblema de Alexis, así que ¡Andando chicos!—Dijo Alfredo todavía con esa paz interior y con esa sonrisa reconfortante

Así salieron corriendo hacia la nueva meta la cual era el lugar donde se encontraba el emblema de la Sinceridad, el cual le pertenecía a Alexis, en el camino se encontraron con muchos más enemigos que antes, cosa que en parte les sorprendió pero pensaron que era porque ya estaban llegando hacia el límite de la zona y así ha donde se encontraba la torre de control la cual permitía que los Glorm siguieran viviendo en este mundo, y en donde se transmitía esa falta de vida la cual permitía que muchos digimon murieran por el poco oxígeno y también la falta de comida que eso provocaba, cuando llegaron vieron que estaban en una especie de pozo, ahí se suponía que estaba el emblema perteneciente a Alexis así que Alfredo lo animo a bajar por el con una cuerda que encontraron cerca de ahí, la cual amarraron en la cintura de Alexis y con ella lo bajaron hasta que su etiqueta brillo y vio el símbolo de la sinceridad, lo toco y fue cuando apareció el emblema de la Sinceridad, el cual se metió en la etiqueta de Alexis y con eso logro conseguir su emblema, cuando lo sacaron Alfredo hablo

—Bueno chicos, ahora como le hacemos, ¿vamos hasta la torre de control y liberamos la zona? O ¿Nos vamos hacia nuestras casas y mañana lo hacemos?—Pregunto Alfredo a lo cual todos se pusieron a pensar y dijeron "Liberemos la zona" con lo cual se pusieron en marcha hacia donde estaba la torre de control de la zona, la cual todavía tenía un gran trecho desde donde estaban, pero aun así decidieron hacerlo y se pusieron en marcha, cuando iban caminando como 5 kilómetros fueron detenidos por una trampa la cual era una especie de agujero en el cual cayeron los 6, cuando lograron levantarse vieron todos a Yumi y a Alexis, quienes sin palabras captaron el mensaje

—Bueno, vamos a ver si las cartas funcionan—Dijo Alexis mientras sacaba la carta azul y sacaba su digivice

—Exacto, vamos a ver si a nosotros también nos sirven las cartas—Dijo esta vez Yumi y los dos se prepararon para pasar la carta azul por el lector de cartas

—¡Cambio de Cartas!—Gritaron a la vez Yumi y Alexis mientras pasaban su carta azul por el lector de cartas del digivice—¡Evolución Matrix!—Gritaron al pasar la carta, cuando eso paso, apareció el digicode de los respectivos digimon y los rodearon—Digispirit, digivolts ¡Ah!—Gritaron al tiempo que se transformaban en la forma vestía de sus digispirit

—Zephyrmon—Grito el digimon vestía del Viento

—Gigasmon—Grito el digimon bestia de la Tierra

—Bueno, hagan lo suyo, porque si no, no entiendo para que se transformaron—Dijo Alfredo cuando se levantó y los vio transformados

—Sí, lo sabemos, no tienes que comportarte como un cretino—Dijo Gigasmon con el ceño fruncido

—Es que creo que no les he dicho, pero solo se pueden utilizar las digicartas 1 vez cada vez que entran al digimundo, y para que puedan utilizarse de nuevo hay que esperar 10 horas en la Tierra—Dijo Alfredo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo

—No sé porque todavía sigues vivo—Dijo Ángel después de golpearse la cara con su mano por semejante incoherencia que salió de la boca de Alfredo

—Te cuento que eso lo hicieron los diginomos, no yo, si por mi fuera yo hubiera hecho que todo el tiempo se pudieran utilizar las digicartas, por eso fue que les dije que se transformaran de la forma normal, porque con la digicarta se aumenta el poder un 30% pero no se pueden utilizar los digispirit por ese lapso de tiempo—Dijo Alfredo fulminando con la mirada a Ángel, el cual ignoro esa mirada pero se notó que lo asusto porque retrocedió un paso

—Bueno, dejen de pelear, Alfredo estaba muy nervioso como para que nos dijera eso, de seguro se le olvido, así que ya—Dijo Zephyrmon con cara muy enojada—Bueno Gigasmon, hagamos esto—Dijo para después agarrar a Alfredo y a Runo y elevarlos

—Está bien—Dijo Gigasmon y a continuación se preparó—¡Manipulación de la tierra!—Dijo Gigasmon al tiempo que golpeaba el piso con sus puños y de la pared del agujero aparecía una escalera hecha de tierra, de la cual Dan y Ángel subieron y Gigasmon solo abrió un hoyo y salió por ahí como Drimogemon

—Bueno, ahora vámonos, pero no quiten su transformación ya que si lo hacen tendrán que pelear como Kazemon y Grumblemon—Dijo Alfredo

Acto seguido todos se pusieron en marcha hacia donde estaba la torre de control, de nuevo, y lograron correr un buen trecho, claro con las típicas peleas no solo con los Glorm sino también entre Alfredo vs. Ángel y Alfredo vs. Lowemon en las cuales, o los detenían, Alfredo perdía o Alfredo terminaba ganando, en fin, cuando por fin estaban cerca de la torre de control algo raro paso, un extraño rayo purpura cayó del cielo lo cual provoco que los chicos se detuvieran, y eso los impresiono a todos ya que no conocían que los Glorm tuvieran poderes, pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron un holograma ahí, pero no podían reconocer al holograma ya que no lo habían visto jamás, excepto Alfredo al cual le pareció conocido ese holograma, como si en los recuerdos de Lowemon y KaiserLeomon el estuviera, y ahí fue cuando el holograma hablo

—Así que ustedes son los Guerreros Legendarios que lograron librarse de mis garras—Dijo y se quitó tanto la máscara como el disfraz y ahí Alfredo si lo pudo reconocer, era Lucemon, lo cual lo asusto ya que no creía que Lucemon estuviera en el planeta Glorm, pero lo que más lo asusto fue saber que contra él era que se enfrentaban, ya que no por nada se había ganado el título de Rey Demonio, ese era un digimon sumamente sádico y cruel, el cual tenía, según Alfredo, tendencias bipolares, ya que quería traer la paz al digimundo, pero para eso, según él, había que castigar a todos los digimon, algo que a Alfredo nunca le agrado—Si tan solo son unos simples críos, es imposible que críos como ustedes puedan derrotarme ¡jajaja! Pero, vamos a darles el beneficio de la duda—Dijo Lucemon con una sonrisa, que a los ojos de Alfredo y Ángel, resulto muy sádica y psicópata—Vamos a jugar un rato con ustedes, hagamos un trato, si ustedes logran llegar hasta donde estoy yo, con mucho gusto yo les concederé una batalla conmigo, pero para eso tienen que derrotar a mi secuaz y créanme que él es muy fuerte, casi tanto como yo ¡jajaja!—Termino de decir Lucemon riéndose como un maniaco

—En serio eres un completo Lunático—Dijo Alfredo escupiendo las palabras, ya que a él no le gustaba nada su forma de hablar, y además no le gustaba que le dijeran crio—Porque crees que nosotros tendríamos que hacer lo que tu quisieras—Dijo Alfredo y cuando termino vio como Ángel se le aventaba al holograma haciendo que lo traspasara y que Alfredo empezara a dudar si Ángel tenia autocontrol—Ángel, es un holograma, no lo puedes golpear*(2)—Dijo Alfredo con una gota cayendo por su sien pero algo divertido por toda esta situación, en parte le gustaba este reto, derrotar al famoso Lucemon, un rey demonio—Y regresando a lo anterior, ¿quién es tu secuaz?—Termino de hablar preguntándole a Lucemon algo que lo tenía muy intrigado

—Mi secuaz es ¡hmp!, Daemon—Dijo Lucemon con una sonrisa torcida y muy rara, cosa que le provoco un escalofrió a más de uno de los chicos, incluso a Alfredo el cual se creía muy valiente, y no solo por eso sino también porque los 6 sabían perfectamente quien era Daemon, era uno de los 7 Grandes Señores Demonio, y además era la contraparte de Seraphimon, el cual era uno de los 3 Ángeles del Digimundo, así que ese digimon era peligroso y muy poderoso, no por nada fue exiliado del digimundo, pero a Alfredo le termino dando igual, él había venido en una misión, la cual consistía en salvar al digimundo de esos dos, y él lo haría gustoso, así que se mantuvo tranquilo y decidió solo sonreír y acto seguido empezó a caminar hacia el holograma de Lucemon con toda tranquilidad

—Está bien, aceptamos tu "reto", pero, no hay límite de tiempo—Dijo Alfredo con una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa la cual vio Lucemon, esa sonrisa mostraba superioridad y altanería—Además, no nos puedes estar molestando cada dos segundos, porque si no nunca llegaremos con Daemon, así que con tu permiso, nos retiramos—Dijo Alfredo y acto seguido empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás indicándoles que avanzaran con un movimiento de cabeza y acto seguido los chicos entendieron y caminaron detrás de Alfredo, ya que él era su líder, así que lo siguieron y traspasaron el holograma de Lucemon el cual rio al verlos tan decididos y les advirtió

—Tengan cuidado, los estaré vigilando, así que no vayan a hacer trampa porque si lo hacen se las verán conmigo ¡Jajaja!—Termino Lucemon riéndose como Maniaco y se fue quitando el holograma cosa que alegro interiormente a Alfredo ,ya que él lo vio al voltearse por la amenaza

Los chicos siguieron caminando por todo el trayecto el cual cada vez era más difícil gracias a todos los Glorm que se aparecían intentando detenerlos, pero ellos se transformaban y los derrotaban, aunque también habían veces que necesitaban los poderes de las digicartas pero no sabían cómo usarlas después de transformarse, hasta que Alfredo decidió enseñarles cuando vio una manada de Glorm Voladores acercárseles y decidió enseñarles cómo usar las digicartas después de transformarse

—Oigan, ¿Miran a esos Glorm Voladores que vienen ahí?—Pregunto Alfredo señalando a la manada que se dirigía en dirección a ellos a lo cual todos asintieron—Miren con atención porque solo lo mostrare una vez—Dijo Alfredo con seriedad en el rostro—Ustedes quédense aquí y presten atención—Dijo Alfredo y acto seguido emprendió camino hacia donde estaban los Glorm y cuando estuvo cerca se transformó—Digispirit, digivolts ¡Ah!—Dijo Alfredo mientras se transformaba y el digicode pasaba por su cuerpo haciendo que se transformara en—KaiserLeomon—Grito el feroz digimon bestia de la Oscuridad cuando hizo eso, se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los Glorm y acto seguido se detuvo y vieron como de la nada aparecía la silueta de Alfredo desde arriba de KaiserLeomon y utilizaba el digivice junto con una digicarta—¡Cambio de Carta!—Grito la silueta de Alfredo mientras pasaba la digicarta por el lector de cartas del digivice—¡Conexión A de Ataque!—Grito Alfredo después de pasar la digicarta y acto seguido se le vio desaparecer al tiempo que KaiserLeomon aumento su velocidad hasta como pudo, y salto hacia donde estaban ellos uso su Rugido de la Muerte*(3) en los Glorm para después ver como toda la manada se terminaba de desintegrar completamente, haciendo que Alfredo sonriera y quitara su transformación viendo como los demás estaban con la boca abierta y él tenía una sonrisa de Superioridad

**P.O.V. Alfredo**

Cuando me transforme en KaiserLeomon me comunique con él y le dije que me dejara salir solo un momento, cosa que el acepto dejándome salir un momento por la parte superior de su lomo como si yo fuera un holograma mientras que él se detuvo y yo aproveche eso para agarrar una carta en especial y usarla—¡Cambio de Carta!—Grite mientras pasaba la digicarta por el lector de cartas de mi digivice y esta se decodificaba por el poder de mi digivice—¡Conexión A de Ataque!—Grite cuando termine de pasar la digicarta volviendo a donde antes estaba, que era dentro de KaiserLeomon, y ahí aumentamos nuestra velocidad todo lo que pudimos, saltamos y usamos nuestro nuevo ataque el Rugido de la Muerte, con el cual, gracias a que teníamos más poder de ataque, derrotamos a todos los Glorm en un solo ataque lo cual me gusto y mucho, después nos detuvimos y quite mi transformación con una sonrisa de Superioridad y algo de Altanería, y fue cuando ellos se acercaron con la quijada desencajada lo cual aumento más mi sonrisa, ya que eso significaba que ellos estaban impresionados y como no, si acababa de salir de KaiserLeomon, cosa que cuesta mucho teniendo en cuenta que KaiserLeomon y yo nos volvemos uno solo, cuando me vieron todos con esa sonrisa rápidamente pasaron "algunos" a fruncir el ceño, lo cual no me gustó mucho y decidí borrarla, ya que eso significaba que volvía a ser el mismo inmaduro que era el año pasado, cosa que no me gusto para nada, así que todos se me quedaron viendo de pies a cabeza como no creyendo todavía lo que había hecho, cosa que me gusto en cierto modo, pero regrese a la realidad cuando Lowemon me hablo

—Mocoso, ¿no deberías de explicarles con palabras como saliste de KaiserLeomon?—Me pregunto Lowemon a lo cual yo decidí hacerle caso y seguir su consejo, pero obviamente no le iba a dejar tener razón

—Eso es obvio Lowemon, créeme que eso fue lo primero que pensé, no soy como TU—Resalte la última palabra disfrutando como se ponía Lowemon y el grito de rabia que saco de su interior lo cual me provoco una pequeña carcajada la cual provoco aún más rabia en Lowemon

Cuando termine de "discutir" con Lowemon (porque más bien me burle de él) vi como todos estaban pendientes de mi rostro por si acaso decía algo para explicar lo que hice hace poco tiempo, así que no los hice esperar mucho y empecé a explicarles

—De seguro se preguntaran lo que acabo de hacer, lo cual es muy simple—Dije con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción por acertar en mi teoría—Lo único que hice fue desear poder salir y aparecí encima de KaiserLeomon, acto seguido agarre mi digivice y use la digicarta que logro hacer que todos esos Glorm se desintegraran y que yo consiguiera la victoria contra más de 50 Glorm en un solo ataque—Dije con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia por la alegría de poder hacer realidad mi sueño

—De eso ya nos dimos cuenta Sherloc—Me dijo Ángel con algo de enojo pero de seguro es por envidia

—Pero, ¿Crees que nosotros también aparezcamos si lo deseamos?—Me pregunto esta vez Yumi así que solo asentí y me voltee para que no vieran mi pequeño pero perceptible sonrojo el cual no tengo ni idea de porque apareció—Entonces, es así de fácil—Concluyo ella por mi recibiendo otro asentimiento y acto seguido un movimiento de mano el cual les dio a entender que tenían que seguirme

Así seguimos caminando hasta quedar a uno kilómetros de la torre de control, pero había algo que me estaba molestando en todo el camino y eso era que no habían aparecido ningún Glorm en todo este trecho el cual fue de aproximadamente uno kilómetros y eso me pareció mucha caminata, y se suponía que cada vez que se acercaran a la torre los Glorm serían muchos más, y eso fue lo que me empezó a inquietar, y aparte de eso tenía un muy mal presentimiento, sentía como que algo malo iba a pasar al llegar a la torre de control de la zona, y eso era lo que más alerta me ponía, ya que si nos emboscaban o si secuestraban a uno de nosotros sería catastrófico, pero aun así no les comente nada a mis amigos para no preocuparlos ya que si lo hacia corría el riesgo de que se pusieran todos paranoicos y eso no sería nada bueno y mucho menos tan cerca de la Torre de control, así seguimos caminando todos hasta que empezamos a divisar la torre de control la cual era como una Torre de Lyoko*(4) lo cual me pareció raro ya que en el videojuego las torres parecían más una Aguja de Control, pero aun así decidí seguir hasta que paso algo que me dejo impresionado, de la nada aparecieron cientos y cientos de Glorm tanto voladores como Guerreros, y eso provoco que todos nos descuidáramos , pero por suerte todavía estaba Gigasmon con nosotros el cual en el último momento creo una pared de Tierra la cual nos ayudó a defendernos de los ataques que estaban creando los Glorm, y esa distracción nos dio tiempo a todos de transformarnos, pero antes de que lo hiciéramos los detuve

—Chicos deténganse—Les dije cuando se proponían a transformar haciendo que más de uno me mirara con cara de no entender nada—Mejor usemos las Digicartas, será mejor así ya que así tendremos un 30% más de fuerza que sin ellas—Les dije a lo que ellos solo asintieron y todos, incluso Yumi ya que en todo el trayecto habían pasado las 10 horas y ya era de noche, sacamos una carta azul de nuestros mazos de cartas—¡Cambio de Carta!—Gritamos los 5 a la vez que pasábamos las digicartas por el lector de cartas de nuestros digivice y estas se decodificaban—¡Evolución Matrix!—Gritamos al terminar de pasar la digicarta y acto seguido de ella salió el digicode el cual nos envolvió y nos transformamos en—KaiserLeomon—Grite cuando me transforme en el digimon bestia de la Oscuridad

—Zephyrmon—Grito el hermoso digimon del viento a la vez que de ella salía una ráfaga de viento

—Mercurymon—Grito el digimon bestia del metal "un poco" (nótese el sarcasmo) cambiado ya que ahora parecía más un mono de jade que otra cosa

—KendoGarurumon—Grito el lobo digimon de la Luz mientras una luz salía de su espalda

— Mermaimon—Grito la sirena digimon bestia del agua mientras movía su tridente y aparecía una pequeña ola de agua

Cuando lo hicimos yo decidí actuar primero y decidí salir de KaiserLeomon como lo había hecho la última vez pero vi que todos se me quedaban viendo raro por lo que decidí hablarles para regresarlos a la tierra

—¡Oigan! Usen las digicartas—Grite para que salieran de ese pequeño trance a lo cual todos salieron también de sus digimon y me copiaron, de nuevo, los movimientos—¡Cambio de Carta!—Gritamos todos mientras pasábamos, sorpresivamente, la misma digicarta por el lector de cartas—Conexión S de Súper Velocidad—Gritamos todos después de pasar la digicarta por el lector de cartas por lo cual regresamos a nuestro respectivo digimon y nuestra velocidad aumento considerablemente

Cuando empezamos a correr a mayor velocidad decidí salir y usar El Chip Diablo, por lo cual mi poder aumento y logre derrotar a más de 75 Glorm con mi ataque Garra de Sombras el cual se intensifico considerablemente, y además vi que de la nada Mercurymon se transformaba en un ave gigante y usaba un ataque, que según oí, se llamaba Gemas de Luz el cual consistía que aparecieran unas 12 gemas resplandecientes alrededor de él y que fueran lanzadas a muchos oponentes a la vez y se fueran multiplicando en el trayecto, lo cual me impresiono ya que él también había creado nuevos ataques, y no solo yo, después de eso decidí prestar más atención en los chicos y descubrí que todos habían creado mínimo un nuevo ataque: Zephyrmon usaba el ataque Huracán de rosas, KendoGarurumon los ataques Campo de Energía y La Luz del Destino, Mermaimon el ataque Tsunami Destructor, Gigasmon el ataque Lanza Rocas y Mercurymon también usaba el ataque Ala de Metal en esa forma de ave gigante. Cuando los vi no lo podía creer, ellos también habían formado un lazo intimo con sus digimon en tan poco tiempo, eso sí me puso contento ya que significaba que serían de mucha ayuda en esta batalla; en poco tiempo logramos derrotar a todos los Glorm que habían y decidimos acercarnos, cuando quite mi transformación decidí entrar, pero Yumi me acompaño, porque me dijo que era por Protección, mientras que los demás se quedaron a cuidar de que no apareciera ningún enemigo desde el exterior

Cuando entramos yo me quede impactado, y al parecer Yumi también ya que abrió la boca en grande, ya que ahí había una réplica exacta de una Torre de Lyoko, pero era diferente en que no estaba el símbolo de XANA en el piso, sino que solo había un pequeño círculo en el centro, así que algo temeroso me encamine hacia ese círculo el cual, cuando Yumi también se puso sobre él, empezó a elevarse y nos llevó hasta una pequeña plataforma en la cual aparecía una pantalla, la cual, cuando nos acercamos a ella, empezó a brillar al igual que nuestros digivice, así que comprendí que debía poner algún algoritmo que estaba en mi digivice en la pantalla, así que, al igual que Yumi me puse a buscar en mi digivice alguna aplicación para la torre, hasta que la encontré la cual decía "Liberación de Zonas" cuando la oprimí apareció una serie de algoritmos que con Yumi empezamos a ponerlos en la pantalla, y cuando terminamos nos apareció un botón el cual decía "Liberación", cuando lo oprimimos rápidamente todas las carpetas de datos que habían en los muros de la torre empezaron a caerse. Cuando yo vi eso le dije a Yumi que nos bajáramos, así que los dos nos volvimos a poner en la plataforma y esta nos bajó hasta la planta baja en la cual salimos y cuando salimos presenciamos como la torre se desintegraba y sacaba una especie de Boom Sónico o Pulsación del piso, lo cual provoco que todos los Glorm que estaban acercándose se desintegraran y que la zona empezara a "revivir" por así decirlo, ya que toda la vegetación empezaba a renacer y todos los digihuevos que estaban regados o incluso rotos renacieran en su respectivo digimon lo cual nos llenó de alegría ya que eso significaba que habíamos regresado la primera zona a la normalidad, después de eso vimos como una puerta aparecía lo cual nos indicaba que ese era el acceso a la nueva zona, los chicos iban a ir cuando yo los detuve

—Chicos, creo que deberíamos regresar a casa por hoy—Dije y todos palidecieron al instante al ver el anochecer en el cielo, ya que había vuelto a amanecer y otra vez estaba oscuro el cielo, así que al saber el porqué de su miedo los tranquilice—Tranquilos chicos, no creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo en el mundo humano, ya que cada minuto en el mundo humano son 24 aquí, así que máximo habrás pasado com horas más o menos—Les dije a lo cual se tranquilizaron y todos nos pusimos contra nuestras espaldas y gritamos—¡Time Shift!—Al tiempo que pasábamos nuestro digivice de izquierda a derecha, y yo aparecía en mi habitación de nuevo, lo cual me hizo esbozar una sonrisa al ver la hora, las 9:10, 75 minutos desde que me fui, mis cálculos nunca fallaban, así que por el cansancio del día decidí acostarme no sin antes bañarme, ponerme mi pijama y escribir algo en mi celular lo cual me ayudaría mañana para reconciliarme con Ángel y que empezáramos desde cero…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, ha y para los que notaron los asteriscos yo aqui les explicare por que los puse:  
**_

_**1: es Carcel en japones**_

_**2: En Digion Adventure 2 en el tercer capitulo, Davis se le lanza al holograma del Emperador de los Digimons y T.K. le dice: "es inutil Davis es un holograma", asi que cambie un poco la perspectiva y lo que dice T.K. a algo que diria Alfredo hacia Angel al lanzarsele**_

_**3: En el Fic "La Ultima Batalla" les dije que los Guerreros Legendarios creaban sus propios ataques aparte de los que ya tenian, y en este "mundo Paralelo" tambien**_

_**4: Decidi hacer la torre al estilo de la serie Code Lyoko, de donde utilize el personaje de Yumi Ishiyama ya que esa serie me gusto mucho**_

_**Bueno, ahora si eso es todo por hoy, y una pequeña pregunta ¿quieren que en el proximo capitulo empieza a poner las letras de las canciones?... espero que me lo respondan y Sayonara... a y los que siguen mi fic "La Ultima Batalla" intentare subir lo mas pronto el proximo capitulo, aunque no lo he iniciado aun je! (Gran Goteron por parte del publico) asi que esten atentos en ese fic, ya que cualquier dia de estos lo subo...**_


End file.
